Breaking Traditions
by LucyMaxine
Summary: "Go and adopt a baby girl. Traditions should not come before happiness. Make mother happy. Break the traditions." Draco's last words to his father before heading off to Hogwarts for the first time. Now faced with a choice Lucius must decide if he wants to make his wife happy or stick by the traditions that have held for centuries. Will he or won't he?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**So this is a new fic idea I have. It's book cannon era but AU... if that makes any sense at all. Draco has just headed off to Hogwarts and has said a few words to his father to hopefully help him to make his mother happy. The only problem is what they would need to break the Pureblood traditions to do it. Will Lucius agree to challenge centuries of Pureblood tradition to make Narcissa happy?**_

_**Thanks for the continued support.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 1:**

"Narcissa… he's just going to Hogwarts as you wished," Lucius Malfoy said to his wife the night before their only son Draco would be heading off to Hogwarts and he heard his wife sigh as she sat at her dressing table and let her golden blonde waves fall loose on her shoulders.

"That might be the case Lucius but there will be no child for me to love and comfort, to play with and teach," Narcissa said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Lucius had his turn to sigh and he went and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I know you wanted a daughter so much after Draco but it's too much of a risk my rose," he said, squeezing her shoulders gently as he spoke. He had so wanted to give Narcissa a daughter but numerous miscarriages in the lead up to Draco meant they'd had to stop after Draco was born, crushing Narcissa's hopes of a little girl. That was the one dream of her own that she had after giving Lucius an heir was that she could have a little girl to love and cherish as well.

"That dream will never go away. I wanted to have a daughter so I could be a better mother to my daughter than my mother was to me. Is that so wrong Luc?" she asked finally looking up at her husband in the mirror.

At the mention of her personal nickname for him Lucius sighed and looked into her eyes using the mirror.

"It is not wrong my rose but it is also a lost hope. We can't adopt a child as that goes against Pureblood beliefs and yet I know that is the one thing you so desperately want," he said sighing. "You know I'd blast all the magic out of the world if I could give you a daughter Cissa. You know all I want is for you to be happy."

"Lucius just stop," Narcissa said getting up and grabbing her cloak and hurrying out of the bedroom, sweeping passed Draco and heading out to her private area of the gardens.

"You pushed her too far father," Draco observed, "it is not an idea to crush her dreams like that."

"Draco you are 11-years-old… what do you know about it?" Lucius asked, nodding to give his permission for Draco to enter the bedroom.

"Knowing that crushing mother's dreams will not help her mental state. It's been fragile since she found out that another child was out of the question," Draco said, "she wants a little girl so bad and…"

"Purebloods cannot adopt," Lucius said, "that is the simple fact."

"So mother is meant to remain miserable and longing. She's saying goodbye to me until Christmas and now has no child to love and care for. Think how she's feeling. You're at the Ministry a lot and she's going to be alone here. Father you need to be a little more sensitive to her feelings. Goodnight father," Draco said before he left the room and headed to his own bedroom.

Lucius sighed as he looked at Draco leaving before he went outside to try and find Narcissa. He found her in the rose gardens and sat silently beside her.

"I'm sorry Luc," came a soft voice.

"My rose if anyone should be sorry it's me. Sending Draco off to school is bound to be hard on you and the fact you can't have a little girl is also upsetting you," Lucius said, "our 11-year-old just gave me a few words to think about. Now you must be so cold. Come on lets get you back inside and in the bath. Tomorrow will be an emotional day."

Narcissa just nodded and allowed herself to be led inside and soon she and Lucius were sharing a bath together. They seldom did it but Narcissa had pulled him into the bathroom with her so he really had no choice. He stripped and got into the bath and then washed her and did whatever he could to get her to relax before he traced circles on her back and carefully carried her to bed as she fell asleep in the bath. He didn't want the next day to come at all. The pain for her would be inconsolable,

Unfortunately the next morning came and Narcissa had ordered everything she could for Draco's last breakfast at home. Lucius noticed that she was wearing her Slytherin inspired dress. He sighed as he joined his wife and son at the table.

"Are you all ready to go now Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Yes I am father. Mother said you are both taking me to Platform 9 ¾. Don't you have Ministry business to attend to?" Draco asked.

"Your mother is correct. It is your first time going to Hogwarts Draco, of course I'm going to be there and I will support your mother through this as well," Lucius said before the Daily Prophet arrived via a House Elf. He picked it up and looked at it as breakfast was ate in silence. There wasn't much that anyone could say. Narcissa was too emotional; Lucius could feel it and he didn't want to risk upsetting her any more that she already was. The air was still thick with tension from the previous night and he couldn't risk Draco getting upset.

A House Elf went on with Draco's trunk and owl so all the three Malfoys had to do was apparate to King's Cross and they were soon walking onto Platform 9 ¾. Everyone was moving out of the way as they walked and eventually stopped where they knew Draco's possessions were.

Narcissa was the first to say goodbye and she hugged him as well as a Pureblood could in public and promised that she would send treats whenever she could. She then had to step back before she got too emotional.

Lucius was then left alone with Draco,

"Stay out of trouble and write to your mother often," he said before shaking his son's hand.

"Father promise me one thing…"

"Anything son," Lucius said.

"Go and adopt a baby girl. Traditions should not come before happiness, Make mother happy, Break the traditions," Draco replied before going and getting on the train, hoping his father would listen to his words. He feared for his mother and hoped his father would somehow understand that and help his mother before Narcissa lost her mind and then there would be no going back. Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone!_**  
**_OK so the worst thing I could do is a hot off the press update... well I started writing this three days ago so it's not that hot off the press right? Anyway here it is._**

**_Lots of love,_**  
**_LM xxxx_**

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 2:**

Lucius waited until the train was out of sight before he wrapped his arms around Narcissa and apparated them back to Malfoy Manor. He was struggling to know what was the right thing to do for Narcissa's sake. He felt her pull away and pace the entrance hall before heading upstairs in the direction of the library.

He went and sat down in his downstairs study before sighing.

"Mopsy!" he called and a little but old House Elf appeared.

"Master called Mopsy," the Elf squeaked and bowed.

"Yes I want you to go to Mistress Priscilla and ask her to come and sit with Mistress Narcissa. I have some business at the Ministry and do not wish Narcissa to be alone all day," Lucius instructed before the Elf snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Knowing that Narcissa would only be on her own for a few minutes Lucius Floo'd to the Ministry of Magic. He needed someone who could be trusted to look into some things for him without it all being discovered. He wasn't going to adopt a child there and then but he could see if it was possible at least.

Narcissa was sat in the library over by the window seat and she was looking out of the window and sighed before beginning to read her book again and wondered how Draco was getting along on the train. She knew he would write as soon as he was able to but she missed him terribly already and knew that the next few days wouldn't be easy. Now she was really wishing that she had a child around to play with and distract her.

Just at that moment in time a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Luc are you still here?" she asked not looking up from her book.

"Lucius isn't here. He's already left for the Ministry," came a voice that made Narcissa jump out of her seat and drop the book.

"Pricilla… I didn't know that we were expecting you today," Narcissa said as she saw her mother-in-law walk into the library.

"Lucius asked me to come and sit with you today seeing as he's not around and this is a hard day for you as well," Priscilla said as she sat down and asked Mopsy to get them some tea.

"I don't need babysitting," Narcissa said getting all defensive at her mother-in-law's words.

"Calm down Narcissa. I am here to share my experiences of children going away to school. I had it with Lucius and his sister remember," Priscilla said as she poured the now brought tea and dismissed Mopsy.

"I just… I'm lost Priscilla," Narcissa sighed, perfectly manicured hands wrapped around her teacup, "I've had a child to care for for so long and now… nothing…"

"That does happen but the way I… well Abraxas told me to look at it a different way. I know that isn't exactly what you wish to hear right now but all that's really happening is Draco is just moving onto the next stage of his growing up. You've had the most important stage and you can still be a mother. Send him things and he will write for advice," Priscilla said softly, "they will always remain our little babies… no matter what happens."

Narcissa sighed. She hadn't wanted to hear those words but she was. She sipped her tea in silence before sighing once more.

"I begged Lucius to send him to Hogwarts so he would be closer but it's still so hard. At least you still had Helena when Lucius went to Hogwarts," she said, "I don't have that and now I have to figure out what to do with my life whilst Draco is away," she said.

"Everything you've sacrificed to raise Draco," Priscilla said as she looked at Narcissa, "what are you not telling me…?"

Meanwhile at the Ministry Lucius was in a meeting with Fudge and he wasn't concentrating.

"Lucius…?" the Minister asked.

"Sorry. Draco went to Hogwarts today and he told me to adopt a girl for Narcissa but we aren't able to do that because of tradition…"

"And traditions mean more to you than your family? I know you aren't meant to show love and care but I know that Narcissa means everything to you. Her and Draco," Fudge said, "if you want it kept a secret then there are ways I can do that but do your research, talk to Narcissa and see if everything can be kept secret then it could be an option Lucius but do not rule it out completely."

"I will see," the Malfoy wizard replied before the meeting carried on.

"Draco brought up adoption again and Lucius and I rowed because of it," Narcissa said, "he brought it up because of how I was last night. I shouldn't have let him see," she said.

"Adoption is out of the question. We are Purebloods and adoption is against everything we know. It is seen as failure," Priscilla said, "you know and understand that… you and Lucius do."

"He feels like he has let me down and I feel like I have let him down!" Narcissa said, "he can't give me a daughter and I cannot give him another heir! How do you think we are feeling right now?!"

"A daughter means more to you than a second heir and I know that and anyone who knows you knows that," Priscilla said, silently repairing the smashed teacup that Narcissa had dropped in her anger. It was clear that the mother was conflicted on how to feel about things and she knew when to back away.

Luckily she heard the floo alert and hurried to the fireplace connected to the Floo Network.

"How is she mother?" Lucius asked.

"Conflicted and in a bad way," Priscilla said, "and I may have pushed her a little too far…"

Lucius sighed as he took his cloak off and hung it up,

"I'm debating on whether to go through with it. I know that it goes against everything but it's either that or Narcissa is driven cray. There are ways that it could be kept secret and nobody would have to know…" he said before looking at the horror on his mother's face, "which would you prefer? Please stay here for a few days… just until she's settled down. I have a busy week and I just don't want her alone."

"Then I will stay. I'm not happy about any of this but Narcissa's sanity is far more important," Priscilla said, "I will go and get some things and return," she said before Floo'ing out of the Manor leaving her very conflicted son behind wondering what to do with Draco's advice ringing in his head…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! Happy Auguest! I'm back with a full round of updates this time. I need to get a wiggle on with planning and writing so I am hoping to get into some sort of pattern with everything now my work hours are going up for the summer. I love writing still and really hope that you enjoy reading them all. I just write for fun but the fact people read it all makes me smile so much so thank you for reading my works.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 3:**

Lucius waited until he was sure that his mother had headed out before he traced the familiar steps to where he knew his wife would be. He was so conflicted after what Fudge had told him, even more than what he had been after speaking to Draco.

He stopped in the doorway to the library and then the sight melted his heart. There she was sat reading a book over on her window seat. His rose, his precious rose who's heart was broken with everything that had been going on. He truly wanted her to be happy. Draco had that right but was he willing to risk everything so Narcissa could be happy.

"Luc…?" came a voice that brought him out of his thoughts and he looked over at her and managed to smiled before walking over to her and sitting down in part of the unoccupied window seat.

"Hello my precious rose," he said softly as he sat down beside her and looked at her, watching as she used a bookmark to mark her place in the book before placing it on the windowsill.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked, "have you heard from Draco yet?"

"Cissa it's too soon to hear from Draco. He won't even be at Hogwarts yet. You know that," Lucius said, biting his lip before he looked at her, "I've invited my mother to come and stay for a few days… just until things settle down a little bit." What he wasn't willing to was until she'd settled down again with no children to look after.

Narcissa sighed as she looked down. She had expected that really.

"I'm not happy you chose to take that out of my hands and you already know that," she said as she looked at him, "but I also know that you want the best for me and if this means having to be watched then fine," she sighed as she looked at him, "I will not have her watching my every move though because I am a grown woman Luc…"

"Who's just sent her only child off to school. Cissa this has hit me hard as well but you are the one who's raised him so this has hit you harder and all I'm trying to do is make things easier for you and give you some company and someone who has been through it all before and can give you advice."

Narcissa just sighed once more. She knew that Lucius was right and that annoyed her. She didn't want to feel like a child needing supervision but the company would be appreciated.

"So what did you get up to at the Ministry? I never heard you go," Narcissa said as she looked at him and watched to see how he would react to that question.

Lucius froze. He had been expecting that question but it still caught him off guard.

"Well… well… Just Fudge and I had a meeting about certain political situations that needed attending to and he mentioned that Draco had gone off to Hogwarts and we spoke about that. Otherwise that was it really. Pretty boring stuff. Nothing you'd be interested in," Lucius replied, "really you have nothing to learn. It was just politics."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her husband as she listened to what he had to say. She noticed how he suddenly closed up and he wasn't revealing much about what had happened at the Ministry.

"Luc..." she started before the sound of heels could be heard on the floor and Lucius instantly looked towards the door as his mother appeared in the doorway.

"Mother, come in," Lucius said as he kept his eyes on her and she walked into the room and went and sat down opposite the couple and watched.

"First of all my plans to stay long term are non-existent. I would rather be here for a month at the most and that is the end of that. I know you feel like I am babysitting Narcissa," Priscilla said as she looked at her daughter-in-law, "but this is really just to help you adjust to the change that has now occurred. I will only be seen when Lucius isn't here and at mealtimes. Can you live with that for a month?"

"I guess I can if it's just for a month," Narcissa sighed, "I do need help adjusting to this. Draco going has completely changed everything for me and I just need a little time…"

"That is understandable," Priscilla said before retiring to her room before dinner.

"Will you tell me what else you and the Minister spoke about? I know you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and there is something that you are not telling me," she said.

"I spoke to the Minister again about your longing for a daughter and… he said it could be possible to do it and keep it under the radar," Lucius said before seeing Narcissa's face, "I need to look at this more and see what could happen. Draco's words hit me hard as well and your happiness is more important to me than anything. I'm not saying no to this Cissa but I'm not saying yes either. We have to speak to our parents and Draco before anything could even happen. I love you Cissa and that is the only reason I am even considering this at all."

Narcissa nodded before she wrapped her arms around Lucius and kissed his jaw.

"The fact that you are even considering it at all means everything to me Lucius my love," she said softly as she peppered his jaw with kisses.

"OK my love," Lucius said softly, "this could either make things worse or better for us but you have to give me time to weigh this all up and discuss more things with the Minister," he added before just holding Narcissa close, still extremely conflicted if this was the right thing to do.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone! Here are some more updates as planned and I'm really happy that I'm able to write again because I can get updates written now. I've also discovered that writing on my break also helps me write when I get home. Also my coffee shop sessions have started again and that is also helping me as well.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 4:**

Narcissa had been rather quiet for the rest of the night and Lucius was wondering if he was going to be in serious trouble when the two of them were alone or whether she was beginning to understand why he did what he did. He was only trying to help her of course and Lucius really hoped that she would see that.

"Be careful tonight," Priscilla said to her son as Narcissa headed off on her evening walk and had left the two alone.

"I can't decide whether she will hex me or say sorry for being mad at me when I am only trying to make sure that she's OK," Lucius said, "I know this isn't how Purebloods go about things and certainly not adoption…"

Priscilla nearly chocked on her wine as she heard Lucius mention the word adoption.

"What in Merlin's name are you on about Lucius Abraxas Malfoy?" she asked and then Lucius sighed and sat down before beginning from the start of when the idea came around. He knew that if anyone would understand then his mother would as she was unable to have another child after Lucius.

Silence fell after Lucius finished speaking and his mother ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"You know that Purebloods cannot adopt but then Draco has a point," the mother said, "I don't really want to agree with him but my daughter-in-law should be happy. The world has moved on now and maybe someone does need to be the first to break the traditions and I think it would have to be you and Narcissa."

"Are you saying that you think we should adopt a little girl?" Lucius asked, shocked at his mother's own words before watching her nod. Without either saying another word Priscilla rose and left the room and Lucius headed to the bedroom.

When he arrived he found Narcissa sat in front of her vanity and he went to close the door but found it shut and locked by itself. He looked and found his wife's Ebony wand dangerously close to him and he looked at her and saw the look in her eyes.

"How dare you put the idea of adoption into my head without saying a definite answer Lucius?" Narcissa said as she looked at her husband, "you know that I want this so bad and I do not want any false hope because that is the worst thing that you could give anyone… especially your wife."

"Cissa…" Lucius sighed before grabbing her wand from her hands and looking at her, "I do not want to give you false hope and that is why I didn't want to tell you about it yet but you looked inside my head didn't you and saw that I was trying to keep something from you," he said as he moved her gently so they were able to look at each other, "I know this means everything to you and so does my mother…"

"What has your mother got to do with any of this?" Narcissa instantly asked as she looked at Lucius before gasping, "you told her didn't you?" She sighed as she looked away and snatched her wand back, walking over to the window before Lucius summoned it again and locked it away before going over to her.

"My mother thinks that your happiness should come first," Lucius said as he pulled her close, "I want you to be happy and that may mean having to do things that I never thought I would do. The fact that I am even considering it should speak volumes my rose," he said as he placed a kiss to her forehead. He could feel her magic crackling and he knew he needed to calm her somehow. "Let's go to bed," he said, "it's been another hard day and we need to rest."

Much to his relief Narcissa didn't argue and she went and finished getting ready for bed and soon slipped into bed. Lucius has left his chest exposed so she could rest her head on his chest but she didn't. She had slipped onto her side of the bed and then curled up. Lucius couldn't bare seeing her like that and he pulled her close and sighed inwardly with relief as she snuggled into him and he stroked her lightly wavy hair, watching as she fell asleep and moments later he did the same.

The next morning Lucius woke up to find his arms wrapped around himself. He looked for his rose and then he looked and saw her sat at her window seat with a letter and he looked and saw Hermes.

"Draco's owl…" he said as he went over and looked at Narcissa, who nodded before passing over the letter.

_Dearest Mother… and Father if you haven't left for the Ministry yet._

_The Sorting Hat was barely on my head before it declared, as predicted, that I was in Slytherin House. I have not let the family down and I intend to never do that either._

_Anyway the news I have for you is that the famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. I tried to make friends with him but that Muggle loving Weasley's son, the youngest, has already made friends with him. I, of course, told him that I would be a much better friend for him but he refused and sided with Weasley. I will still try and make friends with him. The Hat took forever to decide where to put him. Gryffindor. Not the best, but not as bad as Hufflepuff though._

_Mother I will be home before you know it and will write every day. Father… do not let people tell you what to do. We are Malfoys and people listen to us._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Draco xx_

Lucius read the letter and instantly knew what Draco was on about before he looked.

"Do not send your letter off without mine," he said before hurrying out of the bedroom and to his study and quickly wrote a letter to Draco to fill him in on his research.

Narcissa instantly began writing a letter to Draco and had just finished it when Lucius arrived back and sent Hermes off with two letter and some treats that Narcissa had baked herself. Lucius then dressed quickly as he had to hurry to the Ministry of Magic.

He left and then Narcissa wondered that her son could have been on about before placing her breakfast order. She had to get out of the Manor that day… if only she could somehow slip away from her mother-in-law's watchful eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Updating late as I have work tomorrow and felt like updating tonight rather than when I get home from work tomorrow. I'm finally managing to start getting ahead on updates, that's planning and writing... except my Lydia Chronicles as I need to figure out how to start the second one and the plot for it. Anyway enjoy this update.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 5:**

Narcissa needed to get out of the Manor and away from Priscilla. She loved her mother-in-law but the Manor was starting to become more suffocating and she was beginning to feel trapped. The air seemed to be thick and the blonde felt that she was struggling to breathe at times. She needed to escape… somewhere where she could blend in. The. The answer hit her. Diagon Alley. But she'd have to wait until Lucius was at the Ministry and Priscilla was occupied so she could slip out.

A couple of days later Lucius had headed to the Ministry before breakfast and Priscilla said that she would be in the library attending to some business so Narcissa took her chance and slipped out using the Floo and soon was walking out into the Alley and she instantly took a breath and began to think about what she would like to do first.

She looked around to see if there was anywhere that she really wanted to go and that was when she saw Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and she had a sudden longing for ice cream. So she headed into the ice cream parlour and looked at the flavours before deciding on toffee apple. She ordered some sprinkles and sauce, paid for it and went to sit outside. Her usual table was taken so she sat in the one next to it and smiled. Nobody seemed to identify that Narcissa Malfoy was sat amongst them. That was just the way she wanted it as she didn't want word getting back to Lucius.

She pulled out her copy of the Daily Prophet that Lucius hadn't managed to read that morning and sat quietly reading it. She heard someone mention hearing from their daughter at Hogwarts and that triggered a painful ache in Narcissa's heart as she longed for it to be Christmas already and Draco back in her arms. She instantly pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Narcissa Malfoy would not cry in public and that was the end of it. She snorted a couple of times at pieces of news before folding up the paper and storing it back into her bag.

She wondered if she really needed anything and then she saw Twilfitt and Tatting's and decided that she'd sort her wardrobe out at some point.

_Right new dresses, blouses and skirts time_ she thought before heading towards the shop and then inside. Of course the owner rushed forwards to greet her and Narcissa smiled and looked around.

"Word must not get back to Lucius that I have escaped his mother but I am looking to get a new wardrobe… well have a clear out of the clothes I do not wear any more," she explained.

"Rest assured Lady Malfoy I will not breathe a word to anyone about your presence here," the owner said, "now would you like to take a look at the new styles we have in?"

"Yes please. That would be very nice," Narcissa smiled politely.

She followed the owner and then smiled as she was shown the latest dresses and skirts. The witch was soon in her element as she was choosing skirts and blouses that went together and the new dresses that she just knew Lucius would love. They needed a date night soon. Maybe he'd actually take her on one now she'd have some new dresses to wear.

"Take the money from the Malfoy vault tomorrow once Lucius has seen all the new clothes," Narcissa said as she shrunk down the bags and put them in her pocket. The owner needed before Narcissa headed out of the shop and then looked around and wondered where to go next.

She decided to go and have a look in Flourish and Blotts for some new books. She needed something different to the ones that she had been reading and she began to wander around, looking at the shelves hoping that a book would stand out to her. She ran a finger along some of the books before pulling them out and looking at them, standing and reading a few pages. The ones that appealed she kept in her arms and the ones she didn't like she placed back on the shelves. She had quite a few and headed to the counter to pay, again telling the shopkeeper to take the money from the Malfoy family vault.

Once she was back outside she found the need for being a mother again and she found herself walking into the Magical Menagerie. She knew exactly what she wanted and headed straight for the cats and began to look at the kittens. She knew a kitten was what she wanted; another sign that Draco was right in that his mother needed another child. He knew that, by the time the baby went to Hogwarts, he'd almost be getting married so his mother wouldn't need another child after that.

She smiled as one kitten stood out to her and she picked up a little white kitten and held it close to her and the owner went over to her.

"Nobody has looked at that kitten. I thought a Hogwarts student might have chosen her but I'm afraid she's still here."

"Not any more. I'm taking this little one home. Can you prepare everything I will need?" Narcissa asked and the shopkeeper went off to prepare the kitten would need and shrunk it down before Narcissa placed the kitten in the carry case, telling the shopkeeper to take the money from the family vault.

She headed back to the Floo and was soon back in Malfoy Manor and headed to the parlour and ordered her house elf to make her tea and she enlarged everything so Lucius would be able to see the bags when he arrived back home.

Eventually he did and headed to the parlour and was stunned to see all the bags and then the little white kitten.

"Cissa…?" he questioned.

"Well I was going crazy here so I went to Diagon Alley and did a bit of spending," she said.

"And brought a kitten… Cissa I know you want a daughter. I will think about it OK? This is hard. I know you're worried too," he said and Narcissa nodded.

"I am Luc… but I need a daughter too," she said and Lucius sighed. This wasn't going to be easy for anyone at all. All Lucius wanted to do was the right thing, no matter how he felt. He also just wanted Narcissa happy and that was influencing his thoughts more than anything. He needed to come to a decision… and fast.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone. First of all sorry these are late. Lets just say that it's been a mega rough week and yesterday was the worst day in forever but I am still here and getting the updates out. It's my birthday on Monday and then it's a best friend's funeral on Tuesday and I can't go so I'm rather all over the place right now but I am still writing as it's helping.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 6:**

Narcissa had settled down with taking care of the kitten, who she had named Snowy, and was sat in the library. She needed something to teach herself around the Manor and so she headed off to the library to look at the books that laid dusty on the shelves. She'd get an elf to come in and dust. She couldn't bare the books sat there covered in dust. They may have been old books but that was no excuse for them to be dusty. In fact the whole library deserved a clean.

She headed over to the shelves, Snowy in her arms, and began to look at the cookery books and pulled a particularly nice one off the shelves and took up a seat by the window and placed Snowy down by her as she folded her legs underneath her and began to look at the recipes and then it hit her. Cooking with magic. She'd never been allowed to learn it at Hogwarts and had never really been interested in it at Hogwarts but she needed something to do after all. She only had her kitten to care for now.

She jumped up and startled her little kitten and then she hurried down to the kitchen and found a recipe that Lucius would love and ordered the House Elves out of the kitchen and told them to go and clean the library before she began to summon ingredients to her and then she began to read the instructions and then waved her wand.

"So you've discovered the kitchen…" Priscilla smirked as she looked at her daughter-in-law.

"I knew where the kitchen was, just never tried to cook in here before," she said as she looked up at her, "Merlin!" she said as something went wrong.

"May I be be permitted to join you?" Priscilla asked.

"Yes you may," Narcissa answered and the Malfoy matriarch walked over and stood the book up so the two can see it but it isn't in the way. Even Priscilla respected how old some of the books were.

Priscilla stopped and watched Narcissa before beginning to show her how to do things. The younger witch groaned as she felt she should have known how to do it correctly but Priscilla reassured her.

"It's normal when elves do everything for you," she said as she rested a hand on her daughter-in-law's, "I will help you and teach you," she said softly and Narcissa nodded before beginning to copy the movements Priscilla was making.

It was a while later when Priscilla looked at Narcissa.

"I'm not against you and Lucius adopting a baby girl," she said, "I'm just worried about the backlash it could cause for you and my son against the other Pureblood families. You two are very far up the social ladder and have an extremely large social profile. I just don't want you two losing everything that you have worked for. I care. More than I should at times," she said tucking a stray lock of blonde curls behind Narcissa's ear.

"I know Priscilla. That's why it would be done secretly and then announced after everything has been sorted," Narcissa said, "some things need to change and somehow, because of our power and sway in society, Luc and I need to be the ones who start that," she said. Only Priscilla knew the personal names that Lucius and Narcissa called each other, "why should little Pureblood children not get a loving home when there are so many out there who need a loving home? We wouldn't adopt a girl if she wasn't a Pureblood. We would not break things that bad but a little blonde haired, Pureblood girl is what we would look at… someone who looks like they were born a Malfoy," she said.

Priscilla sighed. She hadn't realised that the couple had given it that much thought.

"I didn't realise that you two had given it that much thought," she said as she looked up at her daughter-in-law.

"We have given this so much thought, figured out what we'd say, what we'd do," she said, "this is not easy and could be completely the wrong thing to do but trying is the only way we'll know if this is the start of something new or a horrible mistake."

What neither of them were aware was that Lucius was hidden just the other side of the doorway and was listening to every word the two witches were saying.

"You are so stubborn. A Black family trait if I remember rightly," Priscilla said, a chuckle clear in her voice, "you get that from your mother. You always have done Narcissa. We will never be able to take that away from you. You are a Black and Malfoy and always will be."

"I know but I feel more of a Malfoy now if anything. I may have some stubborn Black blood but it barely comes to the front now. Lucius and I could be making a huge mistake with this. We haven't said we are for sure yet but we need to know and have Draco's permission. A meeting with you, Abraxas and my parents may well be needed before we decide for sure what we want to do."

"I suspect we will see your mother instantly against the idea," Priscilla said, "she's worse than you."

Narcissa couldn't help but laugh as she heard that. Yes her mother was even more stubborn than her and that was saying something indeed.

"What are we talking about?" came Lucius' voice making Narcissa stop laughing laughing before Priscilla excused herself for a minute and walked over her son, who was now stood in the kitchens.

"I'm still torn over adoption," Lucius admitted softly to his mother, "but she has her heart set on it."

"She's stubborn Lucius. It's in her DNA but she knows that talking to the parents is a good idea and talking to Draco as well. She also understands my reservations about it but thinks that she and you can somehow pull it off and change things."

"If we did adopt it would be a blonde, Pureblood baby girl, someone that we can shape the way we need to and who looks like she could have been born into the Malfoy family," Lucius said, "this has been discussed over and over again," he said as he looked at his mother, watching his wife over her shoulder, "a part of me says we have to do this and part of me says this is totally stupid and crazy and there is no way it would work but I want her happy and sacrificing things is the only way we can do that. I'm concerned but I think we have to do this somehow after discussing it with father and the Blacks," he said before leaving and Priscilla went back to her daughter-in-law and carried on helping her.

"How am I doing?" Narcissa asked.

"You are doing great. Let's get this ready for dinner," came the reply and the two settled down into cooking and general conversation, understanding each other a little more than they had done before.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Happy October everyone! So it's been a rough couple of weeks. on the 19th September I found out a bestie had passed away on the 21st August and her funeral the 24th Septmeber, the day after my 30th birthday. I was at my dad's for my birthday week as well so writing has been the last thing on my mind. Anyway Happy Halloween month!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 7:**

Lucius had run Narcissa a bath and had waited until she was settled in it before he went to seek out the one person he knew that he could talk to: his mother.

Priscilla was sat in a corner of the library near the fireplace and she heard the door open and instantly knew who it would be.

"Come and sit Lucius," she said catching Lucius unaware that she knew that it was him. "Oh it's either you or Narcissa and she always has her rose scented bath around this time and your father isn't here so I know it's you."

"Case and point there then mother," Lucius said as he sat down and asked his elf to get him a Firewhisky before he waited for the elf to bring it. As soon as he did he took the glass and then dismissed the elf and had a sip before looking at his mother, "I heard what you and Cissa were talking about in the kitchen and now I want to ask you something mother."

"What is that son?" Priscilla asked.

"To be honest with me. You're the only one I trust right now," Lucius said, "how do you feel about the whole adoption thing?"

Priscilla sighed and thought carefully. She had been expecting this question but hoped that it wouldn't have been yet. She looked up at her son and could see how conflicted he was over the whole thing. She wanted to help in some way but found that she couldn't find the words. She sighed again and looked at her son.

"I value the traditional Pureblood values as much as your mother-in-law but I do think that there is a need for Pureblood children to be adopted and given homes," Priscilla said, "any parent who gives up a child when they're Pureblood means that something isn't right. They are the future of our world after all and if we can somehow raise some more to believe in the traditions of our world then we can ensure the future at the same time," she said before taking a side glance at her son, "I have been thinking about it since you first said about it all."

"So you think Cissa and I should go ahead with what we want to do?" Lucius asked as he tried to process his mother's words.

"Lucius all I ever wanted was for you was to be happy but there is now another person that wish extends to. Narcissa. Right now she is baring pain that I can help her with and pain that I simply cannot. Whilst I can help her with the pain of sending an only child to school the pain of longing for a daughter I cannot," Priscilla said, "when you were taken ill I longed for another son in case the worst should happen… if things could be done properly and suitably…"

"You know the pain of longing for another child. My wife is hurting beyond anything I have ever known and I do not know how to help her," Lucius said, desperate for help.

His mother came from two of the most ancient Pureblood families and yet here she was cryptically saying that she wasn't against adoption. Clearly she thought her husband still had eyes everywhere and she waited to see how her son would react.

"Are you saying what I think you are mother…?" Lucius managed to utter, still unable to believe what his mother was saying.

"If a suitable child can be found then yes I will support you and Cissa. Your father and Druella and Cygnus and Druella could take far more convincing but Cissa's happiness is also important and right now she is baring a pain I know all too well," Priscilla said as she sipped on her wine.

Lucius sighed. He knew all about his mother's pain about not being able to produce another heir for his father. He also remembered the odd look from his mother-in-law at being unable to a son for Cygnus. No family was ever perfect… even for Purebloods. It was a fine balance between social status and being happy. To everyone in the magical community Purebloods appeared to have everything but behind closed doors it was a different matter.

"What if we lose everything?" Lucius questioned as he looked at his mother and sighed, "we've worked so hard to get where we have."

"Lucius you could always claim Narcissa is pregnant and then produce the baby," the mother said, "you could keep it hidden for a month…"

"No mother. If we are going to do this then we will do it properly. We have contacts in high places. Everything could be done in secret and then, when the time is right, Cissa and I can announce it once the baby is legally ours," Lucius said, "what matters for me is Cissa's happiness. Yes we are Purebloods but if we were perfect then why are there so many Pureblood children in orphanages?"

"It is a very good question son and one that I have no doubt that you will try and find out the answer to," Priscilla said, smirking slightly as she did.

"I think a meeting between the parents wouldn't go amiss. That way Cissa and I can state our intentions and gain everyone's opinion on the matter," Lucius said, "I shall arrange that soon but, for now, I want to see my wife," he said before excusing himself and heading upstairs and into the master bedroom.

He arrived and could smell the roses and stripped down after closing the door and making sure it was locked before stripping down and then walking into the bathroom. He stood against the door before seeing Narcissa looking up at him. Merlin her all wet from the bath was a turn on that he didn't like to admit.

"Are you coming to join me Luc…?" She asked and that seemed to shake him from his thoughts and he smiled and nodded before slipping into the bath behind her and then he felt her settle down and he grabbed the soap and began to wash her. He never checked if she'd washed herself already, he just did it any way.

"So I spoke to my mother about the adoption plans…" Lucius started and he watched to see if she reacted to anything but she didn't so he carried on, "so she's not against it and that a meeting with the other parents is a good idea."

"You're serious about this…?" Narcissa asked and Lucius nodded and she burst into tears and Lucius held her tight and close, kissing her head softly, now sure that he was doing the right thing.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**Second round of updates are here and somehow I am managing to get ahead which is just as well as I have a busy two weeks about to start at work but after that things should be calmer Can't believe we are nearing the end of 2019 already and what's a mixed bag it's been an up and down year so far but thanks for the support!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxxxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 8:**

Lucius sent a letter off to the in-laws that same night and sent one to his father. He soon heard back from his father, unaware that his mother had written to him already. Abraxas soon replied back with the confirmation that he would be attending.

"Still nothing from my parents though," Narcissa sighed, "they clearly have an idea what it is about already," she said as Lucius placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"I am going to write to the Minister and aske him to come so he can explain how a secret, but legal, adoption takes place," he said, "that might help with the parents. I mean my mother will get my father around…"

"It's my parents who are the problem. My mother is so stuck in her ways that it will be hard for her to change and agree to this," Narcissa said. All Lucius wanted to do was reassure her that a little girl would come out of all of this.

The next morning, two days before the meeting, Abraxas arrived back at the Manor and he instantly took Lucius aside.

"I know what this meeting is about," the father said, "you mother wrote ahead and told me what was going on in your head. Adoption? What in Merlin's name are you thinking Lucius?" he asked.

"That my wife is unhappy and wants a daughter and cannot have one naturally so this would be the best way. That and we give a Pureblood child a home," Lucius said, "there are lots of Pureblood children and they need a home and Narcissa and I can provide one," he said before looking up and seeing the displeased face on his father's face.

"If a child is found then… Lucius I suspect Cygnus and Druella will agree with me on this one," Abraxas said and Lucius just sighed and walked away from his father. If he and Narcissa had to do it alone, or just with their mother's support then that is what they would do.

The morning of the meeting arrived and Lucius just held Narcissa close in bed and wondered how they were going to be able to win their parents around as that seemed to be the impossible task at that moment in time.

"You will have a baby girl at the end of this Cissa," Lucius whispered as he kissed her shoulder and the witch sighed softly. She knew her parents would try and stop it. They were the kind of people who would just try and stop it, breaking their daughter's heart in the process.

A quiet breakfast was had and there had still bee no news as to whether Narcissa's parents would be going to the meeting at all. In some ways Lucius wished they wouldn't but he didn't want to think about what that might do to his wife if they didn't show. He knew the Minister had agreed to be there. He wanted this for Lucius and Narcissa almost as much as Lucius wanted it for Narcissa.

Narcissa had just about given up hope of her parents showing up. She hadn't heard from them and somehow wondered if they had found out and decided not to come or they didn't want to know. She walked into the parlor with Lucius and gasped softly as she saw her parents there and she went to greet them, kisses on each cheek before going to greet the Minister and thanked him for attending before she sat down by Lucius just as drinks were served and his parents soon took their seats and Druella looked at Lucius.

"Well spit it out then. What has this got to do with the Minister of Magic?" she asked as she looked and watched her daughter.

"Narcissa and I have decided that we want to adopt a Pureblood baby girl from an orphanage," Lucius said, "Cissa has always wanted a daughter but due to complications with Draco that is no longer possible. There are so many children… girls in orphanages and we want to give a home to one little girl and make a difference somehow."

Silence fell on the room and Lucius held Narcissa's hand as he could feel her shaking and he then looked at her parents.

"No. Absolutely no way," Cygnus said, "adoption in Pureblood families is a no, especially with ones like ours. The Blacks and Malfoys go back centuries," he said.

"Cygnus is right and I'm disappointed that this fairytale of yours hasn't been pulled from your brain Narcissa. I raised you better than this. An adoption? A public adoption…" Druella said before being interrupted by Lucius.

"And that is why I have asked the Minister for Magic to come today," he said before turning to the Minister.

"The adoption could be done and in secret by my most trusted people. They would be forced to sign confidentiality forms and made to take vows that would only break when Lucius and Narcissa decide to tell the world," Fudge said, "they would go out to the orphanages selected, to start with, looking for a child that could be adopted. All the orphanages would need to know is that the parents are confidential for now but they are more than able to look after the child."

He paused to take a drink and to let the first batch of information process before continuing.

"The girl would then be brought here to see how it reacts to Lucius and Narcissa. The baby would be a newborn to 2 months old so the couple would have the little girl before any major changes happened. If the baby is settled during visits and the overnight stay then we will see about the baby becoming a Malfoy. If not then the process starts again until we find the correct baby girl. Everything would be handled in secret and nobody would see who the parents were and only once Lucius and Narcissa were ready to reveal they'd adopted a child would the child be revealed."

Druella laughed her famous cold and wicked laugh,

"What happens if one of the most trusted people can't keep their mouths closed over who the possible parents are?"

"They won't know who the parents are other then they're wealthy and can provide for the child," Fudge said, "I have been looking into this for a few weeks now," he said.

"No I'm sorry but Cygnus and I cannot agree to this and that is our final say on the matter," she said, arms folded and crossed just staring down Narcissa, trying to silently crush the dream from her daughter's mind but failing. Narcissa was stronger and she wasn't about to let her parents ruin this chance for her. No she wasn't.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**So the last 3 weeks have been crazy for me and then what do I go and do? Sign up to do NaNoWriMo because life isn't hard enough lol. I may update again this month or not. I need to see if things can finally settle down like they should be. Sorry this is a little late.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 9:**

Abraxas looked at Lucius and Narcissa and he realized that he had to do something.

"I am skeptical too Druella. This does have a lot at risk and there is a lot at steak… a lot to lose but, if a child can be found who looks like a Malfoy, then I would reconsider where I stand on this, provided everything is secure at the Ministry. I would be watching as well to make sure that it is," Abraxas said, "we both… we all want our children happy and Narcissa is like my daughter…"

"Well she is your daughter-in-law," Druella scoffed.

"And Lucius is your son-in-law. Didn't we promise to do whatever it took to keep our children happy when the families were joined on their wedding day?" Abraxas asked.

"I have to admit he does have a point," Cygnus said, surprising everyone, "we did make that vow."

Druella looked and scoffed at her husband as she heard his words.

"Does your drink taste funny?" she asked grabbing his drink and doing numerous charms and spells to see if the Malfoys had had anything put into the tea. She still didn't believe them at all about what was happening, "you full well know that adoption is frowned upon in our society, very frowned upon and Lucius and Narcissa could be shunned or very well back at the bottom of the social ladder."

"Or they will be the ones to break traditional values and start a new change in Pureblood society," Priscilla said, fully aware that the two at the centre of it all were remaining silence. You need to stop always looking at the negative sides of things. Yes there are many negatives but there are also some positives and you have to look at both sides. Both Abraxas and Cygnus have already said that if a suitable girl can be found then they will reconsider and it would be nice to have you agree as well Druella…"

"It wouldn't surprise me if you hadn't put this idea into Narcissa's head. You Malfoys have always seemed to put the odd cray idea into her head and this is the latest one," Druella said.

"Actually mother. This idea has been in my head ever since I found out that carrying another child was impossible but we were at war then and keeping Draco safe was hard enough," Narcissa said, "so the idea was put to the back of our minds but then Draco started Hogwarts and that was when he brought up the idea again. Lucius and I discussed it and we decided to seriously consider it now. The Dark Lord has gone now and we need to decide once and for all what to do."

"We are seriously thinking about it and decided to consult with you four as you will be the baby's grandparents," Lucius said, "Narcissa wants this and so do I. We always dreamed of having a son and a daughter and the only way this is possible is through adoption unless you want the risk of losing Narcissa if she does get pregnant."

"I cannot believe that you are considering it Lucius," Druella said, "you have always been so sensible and yet here you are giving into my daughter's fantasies that I have tried to make her forget. You may want it but that's all it is. A fairytale."

"No!" Narcissa shouted, "this can happen but you need to stop being so stuck in your ways. Times have changed. Views have changed a little and there are hundreds of children who need homes and love. Pureblood children. Lucius and I have money, space, everything a baby would need. What is so wrong in wanting to give a child a loving home? A stable home? Somewhere where she could feel safe and not scared of nobody taking her home. Lucius and I can provide that," she said before pausing.

"What did you say to me?" Druella asked as she watched her daughter.

"I said to you to stop being so stuck in your ways and actually think about you child for once. You always said a mother's job was to make her children happy and right now I only see one mother wanting to do that and that is not my own mother," Narcissa said, "I know what Andromeda did was unforgivable but I am not her and I want to have a daughter to love and care for, to put in pretty dresses… to fill the gap that Draco has left and if you can't at least accept the possibility then I don't even want to be in the same room as you right now," she said before going to walk out of the room.

"Narcissa Rosalie Malfoy! How dare you talk to me like that? I am your…" but Druella was not allowed to finish her sentence as her daughter vanished from sight.

"I will go after her. You need to be more in tune with your daughter's emotions Druella. She is still the same girl you raised. Excuse me," Lucius said before heading out of the room and after his wife unable to believe what Druella was like at times.

Priscilla sighed and looked at her husband before turning to her in-laws.

"That was not the way I really wanted that to go. They are handling this rather well. They are researching everything and then to have you go and say that Druella. A mother's job… well one of them is to make sure that their children are happy, no matter what. I haven't always agreed with what Lucius has done but I have supported him and tried to make sure that he is always happy." She looked and turned to Cygnus, "Please do not think I am trying to cause trouble because I am not. I just want them happy."

"I know Priscilla. That is why I am not against it but not entirely for it either," he said as he nodded at her.

Lucius arrived in the gardens and instantly knew where to head. The summerhouse in the Secret Rose Garden. It had changed position so even his parents wouldn't find it. It was their safe place, their hideaway and that had meant the world to Narcissa as she had a safe space to go to with Draco when he was younger.

"You found me then," Narcissa said as she felt someone sitting down beside her.

"Of course I did after saying a few harsh words to your mother about her attitude. I will not apologize for that," he said causing a laugh to escape his wife's lips.

"Good because no doubt you spoke the truth. I probably shouldn't have lost my temper like that but she was making my blood boil and I couldn't stand to look at her a moment longer," she said as she rested her head on Lucius' shoulder.

"She's had an earful off at least three of us. Me, you and my mother but at least your father and my father haven't said no…"

"But they haven't said yes either Lucius…"

"No but that's at least three parents who are not against it. The only one who is is your mother but the great Druella Black can be stubborn and I think that three parents is enough for us to be able to start the process."

Narcissa had drifted off into her own world until she heard Lucius' words and she lifted her head instantly.

"What are you saying Luc…?" she questioned as she looked directly at him.

"Let's do it. Lets get this process started once I have written to Draco to make sure that he is OK with this still," he said before finding his wife's soft lips on his and he kissed her with everything he had.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Happy December everyone! The most wonderful month of the year has arrived. NaNoWriMo was a write off... if you'll excuse the bad pun in there so I just decided to get some writing done for my fics. My hours have gone down at work now so I'm hoping to use the time wisely to plan and write all my fics. Whether that happens though is always a different story with me.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 10:**

The next morning and the Blacks had retired to the guest wing and had remained there, much to the relief of everyone, but Narcissa was shutting herself away in the parlor or library and this was concerning to Abraxas but Lucius and Priscilla knew it was the way Narcissa coped with things.

"We are going to start the process of adoption," Lucius told his parents, "Narcissa and I agreed last night. Both fathers said if a girl could be found then they will support us and mother you have already given permission for us to start the process. Cissa and I discussed it last night and I told her that we would start the process but I wish to send one last owl to Draco to make sure that he is still OK with this. It was he who brought it up in the first place but I wish to make sure that he really is OK with this."

Silence fell on the study and Lucius took a sip of his drink and he watched as his mother and father just watched, clearly in thought about what their son had just said.

"It would still be good to check with Draco," Abraxas nodded, "he may well have changed his mind being at school but if he agrees still then yes the process can start."

"Yes. I will do that as soon as Draco writes asking for some of his mother's cookies. He's writing home almost three times a week for them," Lucius told his parents, a light smile on his face.

"Well he did learn how to make cookies from the best cookie maker," Priscilla said, that glint in her eye that her husband and son knew all too well. She suspected that Narcissa knew about it as well but hadn't mentioned it to her daughter-in-law yet.

Lucius finished the meeting with his parents before he walked down the corridor to Narcissa's study and was surprised to find her sat at her desk, Elara on her perch ready to receive some post to carry with her.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he crept up behind her and kissed her neck softly.

"Getting ready to send a letter to Draco and another box of cookies and sweets," came a soft reply, "why? Do you have something that you need to send to our son as well?"

"Yes! Merlin yes! Please don't send Elara until I come back. Cissa…"

"I promise I won't send Elara until you get back," she said and watched as Lucius tore off in the direction of his study. She turned and looked at her owl, "now what do you think that was all about Elara? What has got Lucius acting like that I wonder." The loyal owl just hooted and Narcissa just chuckled and wondered what had got her husband like that.

Eventually she soon had her answer as she saw Lucius come back with a letter.

"A letter for Draco? What are you up to?" Narcissa smirked. That smirk always set Lucius off and he looked at her.

"Nothing. Just something I promised my parents that I would do before something is decided for sure. Can the letters go into the box? It would make it easier for Elara," Lucius said, not revealing anything at all as he watched her. Narcissa nodded and cast charms to protect the letters, placing them in the box and sealing it, tying the box onto Elara and then letting her owl fly off on the journey.

Lucius waited until the owl was out of sight before he pulled his wife to her feet and pressed his lips to hers and pulled her close. She stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him, softly at first and then she began to deepen the kiss and he instantly responded wrapping his arms around her, tangling his hands in the golden waves of her hair that he adored so much.

A soft moan escaped her lips and a desire began to grow deep inside them… a longing that neither had felt for so long and Lucius began to move her back against her desk and she gasped softly as she felt her thighs hit the cold wood. Nothing else really mattered in that moment as they began to get lost in each other and the moment they clearly needed.

They were so lost in the moment that they didn't hear the sound of heals getting closer and Lucius' outer robe had just been pushed off his shoulders and disguarded onto the floor when a voice shook them from their thoughts.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" came a voice that made the two spring apart before Narcissa's eyes widened.

"Mother!" she gasped as she saw the formidable form of Druella Black stood eyes wide open and starting at them.

"If you two are going to have a moment then please close doors. You are not some loved up teenagers from some Mudblood family," Druella said before Narcissa just scoffed.

"I'm going to play with Snowy," she said to Lucius before ignoring her mother and headed out of the study and down to the library Lucius guessed before he turned to his mother-in-law.

"Don't you ever speak like that in my house again!" he warned Druella, "you just underminded the Lord and Lady of the Manor. You are not in charge here Druella and you are lucky that Narcissa didn't make you leave last night."

"She would never tell me to leave. I am her mother and that is the end of that. She wouldn't stand up to me no matter what you told her to do. She's changed in my books and not for the better," Druella said, "she still believes in that fairytale of having a daughter…?" cue a scoff, "I thought that idea had been stamped out of her all those years ago. Remind me to have a word with my grandson when I see him at Christmas."

"You will do no such thing Druella. Draco wishes to see his mother happy, as do I and my mother and the fathers if everything works out right for us. Once I have heard back from Draco we will hopefully be starting the adoption process and you can either support us or shun your daughter and hasn't there been enough of that over the years… especially after…"

"Don't you dare speak her name!" Druella hissed before she just glared at Lucius, "Your card is marked Lucius and I will not be supporting this unless something convinces me otherwise," she said before sweeping out of the room and seconds later Lucius did and went to find his parents to tell them all about what Druella had just said to him.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**First of all Happy Holidays and I cannot believe that it is the last updates of the year and I want to say thak you for supporting me this year and I am so glad that you have enjoyed reading my stroies this year. It's been crazy at points but I think I've done well. A few lessons to be learnt as well for next year. Thank you once again for sticking with me.**_

_**See you in 2020!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 11:**

Narcissa had headed to the parlor and was sat on the floor playing with the kitten and she sighed softly. She hadn't expected her mother to react the way she had. She also felt that she and Lucius would be unable to do anything in their own home because of her mother.

Her thoughts were disturbed when her kitten used her little paw to attract her attention.

"I'm sorry Snowy. Now where were we?" she said to her little kitten and then picked up a toy and dangled it in front of her and watched as the kitten began to try and jump up to touch it. Narcissa found herself laughing softly before she picked Snowy up and cuddled her close.

She then rose from the floor and began to walk around, cradling the kitten in her arms like it was a newborn baby. She smiled and walked around still rocking the little kitten when she looked up suddenly and saw her mother watching her.

"Come to have another go?" she asked as she cuddled her kitten close and then went over to the window and held Snowy close.

"I am not supporting the adoption but I know what it feels like not to be able to give someone what they really want," Druella said as she watched her daughter wondering if she would turn and look at her or even react at all.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked just looking out over the Malfoy Manor Gardens.

"Your father wanted a son to carry on the Black name but after you we decided to stop because it clearly wasn't going to happen," Druella said, "we love you and Bellatrix so much but there just wasn't much point in putting myself through it all again when it clearly wasn't meant to be."

Narcissa remained silent as she stroked Snowy's head gently. It was unclear whether she had listened to her mother or not.

"And that is why we are going down the route we are. Because we both want a daughter but know that I cannot conceive a daughter naturally. Time is not on my side and I had all that trouble conceiving Draco. Adoption is the only way," Narcissa said, not even turning to face her mother, "yes it goes against Pureblood beliefs but maybe we can give a lot of children hope if this works," she said.

"And what if it doesn't? You could be shunned from society," Druella said, "you are from the Noble House of Black and House of Malfoy. Those names are everything in the Wizarding World," she said, "those names will only carry you so far."

"Which is why we must do this as well because of our names and power that we hold. We have the power to change things but we don't know unless we try," Narcissa said, "we have to try."

"Narcissa it is too risky," Druella said, "no matter what your name is or even who you are."

"Mother really. We want to try. All the other parents are supporting it to an extent but I get the feeling that I am just disappointing you because Lucius and I are trying to do something that you don't agree with."

"Don't you ever say that you are a disappointment Narcissa. You are anything but. You and Bellatrix have never disappointed us. That honor went to the Blood Traitor," Druella said before she saw Narcissa turn and look at her before sighing softly.

"Then why do I feel like I am because of all this?" Narcissa asked as she looked at her mother.

"Because I'm not happy about the adoption but I will reconsider if a suitable child could be found," Druella said as she watched her daughter with Snowy.

"Didn't you ever consider it? When you couldn't give father a son? You said you understood me…"

"Yes I did consider it but it would have certainly would have put me and your father at the bottom of the social ladder and then there would have been no future for you and Bellatrix and you probably wouldn't have married Lucius and have Draco. I did what I did because we wanted you to have your best chance," Druella explained as she watched her daughter.

"I can understand why you did what you did but times how changed and we have to try," Narcissa said before Druella excused herself and Narcissa fell to the floor with her kitten and sighed before hearing a knock on the door and seeing her mother-in-law stood there.

"She have another go?" Priscilla asked.

"Kind of but that she can understand where I'm coming from at the same time," Narcissa replied as she rolled a ball along the floor for Sowy to chase, "but said that she didn't do what Lucius and I wanted to do to give me and Bellatrix our best chance at a good future," she said before feeling a hand on her arm.

"Your mother was all about power and status, not family Narcissa," Priscilla said, "but you are different Narcissa. You believe in the power of family as well. I think you will succeed somehow," she said before she departed the room and then Narcissa sighed and drifted into her thoughts.

Narcissa had been influenced by her mother-in-law but for good rather than the madness of the Blacks. Priscilla knew about the madness of the Blacks and Priscilla knew that and would do everything she could to stop Narcissa falling to the same madness. Narcissa knew that and not even her mother would stop her from trying to get what she'd always wanted… a precious little girl for her to love and raise and give a new life to. That was what Narcissa wanted and the stubborn Black streak was showing its head and nothing would stop a Black Family member getting what they wanted… no matter how hard it was.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Happy New Year everyone!**_

_**2020 has arrived and I hope that everyone has had a lovely holiday period and New Year. I gave myself the period off writing. Mine was OK apart from the the fact I caught a virus that lasts about 6 weeks. I've decided that this decade will be my best years yet... once I can shake the virus. My rewritten Fantastic Beasts fic will go up tomorrow as it's a special day.**_

_**Happy New Year again!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 12:**

Lucius was in his study the next day when Elara appeared at his window. He wondered why his wife's owl was at his window before realising that Draco must have sent Elara to him with the reply to his letter.

He hurried across to the window and let the owl in.

"Smart girl Elara," he said, stroking the owl's head before summoning treats for her and then opening the letter from Draco.

_Dearest Father._

_I am guessing there is a reason you told me to send Elara straight back to you and I am guessing that mother doesn't know about the contents of your letter._

_I stand by what I told you and that is I support you and mother every step of the way. I want mother happy and a baby girl is what will complete her. Go and do it._

_Your son,_

_Draco_

Lucius couldn't help the grin that formed on his face. Draco supported this still despite the minor opposition from his grandparents. He reread the letter before hurrying to the library and busted in causing the book his wife was reading to fall to the floor.

"Luc… what is it?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Draco still supports us. We can go spend some time in Diagon Alley and then go and speak to Fudge. I have a meeting with him anyway so it won't make a difference to him," Lucius said before finding his wife's arms around his neck and his face being showered in kisses.

The next morning Lucius stuck to his word and after breakfast he and Narcissa apparated to Diagon Alley.

"I really wish that we could get things for the baby," Narcissa said before looking as Lucius had stopped walking.

"My cousin is pregnant remember," Lucius said as he looked at her, "so we could get things for her and keep the odd thing or two for the baby," he said before seeing the smirk on Narcissa's face and he soon closed the gap between them and hooked his arm around her waist as they continued to walk towards Narcissa's favourite clothes shop, Twiffit and Tatting's.

The two spent quite a while in there purchasing clothes before heading to the toy shop and purchasing yet more items and then they headed finally to the Ministry of Magic. The bags shrunk down in Lucius' cloak as they headed to the Minister's Office.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing Narcissa but we've received the go-ahead from Draco and want to start the official, but secret, adoption process," Lucius said.

"Our business can wait Lucius," the Minister instantly said, "let's sort this adoption out," he added before finding our the paperwork that he'd prepared.

"How can we be sure that this will be kept secret?" Narcissa asked, "we want this to stay secret for as long as possible. There is a lot at stake."

"I am fully aware of that and that is why I have got my most trusted people in the field on the list and ready to go as soon as you are ready," Fudge said before looking at the two, "now the child… girl even…"

"Has to be as close to birth as possible with blonde hair and blue eyes," Lucius said, "the girl has to be able to be passed off as a Malfoy even if we announce the girl was adopted by us."

"Which we will do eventually but I want the girl to be settled with us before that is announced," Narcissa said, "our baby daughter has to feel safe with us because once we announce it everyone will be wanting to see her and she has to know us well enough first."

"You two have really thought about this haven't you?" Fudge asked as he wrote things down.

"Well yes. This is huge for the Pureblood world. My parents and Narcissa's father aren't as against it as they were when the idea was proposed but Druella is totally against the idea but she's always been about power and money."

Fudge nodded before answering any more questions the Malfoys had before rearranging his meeting with Lucius and promising to keep them updated on the search.

"You know it could be a while before the perfect child is found for us," Lucius said as he joined Narcissa in the parlor.

"I know but the fact that we are even looking at all means the world to me Lucius. This has just become real in that we are really doing this and are going to adopt a baby girl," she said as she sipped her tea, "Oh I had an interesting conversation with my mother a couple of days ago," she said.

"That cannot have been fun."

"More like enlightening."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she knows exactly how I feel because she was unable to give my father a son and heir but she couldn't even think about adoption because of me and Bella. She needed to give us the best chance and that meant giving up on the dreams of a son…"

"Cissa… the Greengrasses already know about the adoption and Draco and Astoria will marry no matter what happens. They support us and may have to help us when the time comes," Lucius said as he sensed Narcissa's worry about their son's betrothal contract, "that is secure and can't be changed. I will have another word with them tomorrow now the process has officially started to make sure that they are still happy with this. I can't see them not being really but we should be OK," he said before kissing her forehead and then headed off and Narcissa began to play with her kitten, happy that the process was underway finally.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey everyone! So I should have updated yesterday buuuuut I may have been in the cinema all afternoon watching Frozen 2 and Little Women. I love these moves as much as I love the live action Aladdin last year. I've finally shaken off the virus and am back writing finally! Hope everything is going well._**

**_Lots of love,_**

**_LM xxx_**

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 13:**

Lucius knew Narcissa was fine with his mother being around so he was relieved the moment he left for the Ministry and knew that Narcissa would be fine and enjoy herself with his mother.

That changed, however, when he arrived at the Ministry and saw people watching him before someone walked over to him.

"Is it true?" the wizard asked, "are you and Narcissa seriously looking at adopting a child?"

Lucius' eyes widened as he looked at the wizard before others walked other and asked the same question.

"Where in Merlin's name did you hear that from?" he questioned, "you know that is not the way of Purebloods," he said, "adoption isn't something we do," he added mentally making sure that his shields were up in case someone was trying to get inside his head.

He waited a few moments longer before excusing himself and heading straight down to the Minister's floor. Someone had clearly leaked and he needed to find out who… and without alerting Narcissa that people knew about their plans.

He was soon barging his way into Fudge's office and the Minister looked up.

"Lucius… what's wrong?"

"Someone on that team has leaked that Cissa and I want to adopt. I have just been asked… no interrogated about it on the way to the office," Lucius said and Fudge looked up at him.

"What…? But I trusted them. I will have to launch an investigation into what has happened because someone clearly has been trusted with the wrong job. I will also issue a statement…"

"No. No statements. I do not want Cissa to hear of this. Internal ones please but yes I want to know who has leaked this because it should not have been leaked at all. If Cissa finds out it would break her heart and I cannot bare for her to find out and think it's not going to happen."

"Rest assured Lucius. I will find out who has leaked this and they will be dealt with. How is Narcissa doing"

"She's finally beginning to settle down without Draco there and we have spoken to our parents. Druella is the only one who is still firmly against it but the others are willing to see what happens and if a child can be found then they are willing to consider it happening," Lucius said, "I cannot afford for Cissa to fall backwards into what she's beginning to pull herself back from."

"I will see if I can figure out the leak and have them dealt with and I'll even see that the process can be sped up as well," Fudge said, "and then I will stop the rumors within the Ministry," he said.

"Thank you Minister," Lucius said before he bowed his head and then began to head out and then headed to continue with the work he had to do. His thoughts were on if anyone had said outside the Ministry had said anything but then he realized that it would have been all over the Daily Prophet.

He finished his work and then headed home and saw Cissa curled up in the library so he went to seek out his mother and told her what had happened.

"I hope that Fudge is serious in his promises," Priscilla said, "this could seriously affect Narcissa if this all gets out," she said before sighing softly.

"That is exactly why it's all being kept hush hush. She is doing so well and I don't want her slipping back into what she's finally being able to come to terms and settle down with things," Lucius said, "she's doing so well and I really want this to happen. I feel that she will be at calm and this longing for children will stop when she has our daughter in her arms. I'm not bothered if she holds onto Rosalie forever or until she's too big to be held but somehow I know this needs to happen for her more than me. I'd come to peace with having no more children but Narcissa never gave up her dream and her getting her dream means the most to me now," he said before feeling a hand on his.

"I raised you well. Rosalie… Narcissa's middle name," Priscilla said, "yes that will be perfect. A breakaway from the usual Black names."

"Well she is a very special little girl," Lucius said as he looked at his mother, "Rosalie Isabella Malfoy. We already have her name picked out. We had it picked out ever since we decided to try and have a daughter so we agreed on her name," he said softly as he watched her, "I'm doing this for Cissa and not for me because I know she needs this more than anything. This means the most to her."

"Stop lying Lucius. This means just as much to you as well and you know it," Priscilla said as she looked at Lucius.

"Mother… that may be the case but Narcissa is the reason I am doing this. Narcissa needs this daughter and I fear if she doesn't then I may lose her. She's tough on the outside…"

"But delicate on the inside," Priscilla said, "that is part of the reason that you two were matched together," she said, "you balance each other and she has always kept you on the straight and narrow because I fear that we would have lost you at some point if it wasn't for Narcissa. I knew you had taken a shine to her and that was part of the reason you were matched to her."

"Mother I just love her so much. We aren't meant to love our partners and yet I love her more than anything and I can't imagine life without her," Lucius said.

"That is why we will get the adoption sorted and get her what she needs, no matter what that takes," Priscilla said, "Narcissa will have her little girl and have a dream come true. I promise you Lucius. I promise you."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Happy New Year! Yes I know it's February but I was struck down with a virus for much of January a a fair few other issues and things so I'm saying my 2020 starts this month. I finally feel like myself again and am hoping to get back to writing ad just catching up on everything I lost in Januray. Enjoy the update.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 14:**

Narcissa's thoughts began to turn to a possible room for the baby when she arrived. She knew there were numerous rooms that she could use for the nursery. She had considered changing Draco's old nursery into the baby's nursery but she had so many happy memories with Draco in there that it didn't seem right to taint the memories with Draco.

That was when she began to wander the family wing and see which room would be the most suitable for the newborn. Draco's nursery had been across the corridor from the Master bedroom but Narcissa wanted her baby daughter's room to be on the same side of the corridor as the master bedroom. She then suddenly had an idea and hurried to the room that joined onto her side of the bedroom. It was currently a storage room but it was possible the stuff could be moved elsewhere if needs be.

The witch began to walk around the room looking and imagining the room as her precious baby girl's nursery and was about to get her wand out when she heard a voice.

"Cissa…" it said before she turned and saw Lucius stood in the doorway.

"Luc… I wasn't going to do anything, just draw an image of how the baby's nursery could look," Narcissa told him.

"Don't lie Narcissa. You were thinking about moving everything already and making this room the nursery," Lucius said as he walked into the room and Narcissa sighed, knowing that she had been caught out and nodded.

"Yes I was. I want this room to be the baby's nursery. I want a room to make memories in with her and then I can keep Draco's nursery for just him," she informed her husband before looking over at the window, "I want her close to us… close to me. We'll have to get the door joining the rooms unlocked and working again but that won't take long…"

She stopped as she felt Lucius' hands on her arms and looked up at him.

"That is all fine and well but promise me that you will wait until a child is found. I do not want you getting too far ahead of yourself and possibly jinxing the whole thing," Lucius said, "we've waited for this for so long now that I don't want to risk this all falling through. This means everything to you…"

"It does you too though… doesn't it?"

"Of course it does but you also know that my happiness depends on yours and I don't want this falling through. I don't want the madness coming back and trying to claim you."

Narcissa sighed as she looked at Lucius and nodded. She could see where Lucius was coming from. She didn't know until after the madness had subsided just how mad and erratic she had truly been.

"OK," she sighed, "I promise I won't do anything to jinx this but we do need to discuss possible changes that will need to be made to the Manor… even if we don't make them yet. We know a lot of that already though because of Draco when he was born."

"That we can do because we discussed the exact same when you were expecting Draco. Now we have the Manor to ourselves for the rest of the night as my mother is visiting father so lets go and have some tea," Lucius said before Narcissa allowed herself to be led from the room and to the parlor.

"Are you really going to sit and have tea with me?" Narcissa smirked as she and Lucius entered the parlor.

"Well no but I am going to sit here with you and drink coffee. You know I cannot stand tea," Lucius smirked causing Narcissa to laugh softly. That made him smile. It had been a while since he'd heard his wife truly laugh. He watched her, captivated by her beauty as always. She was the light in his dark moments and he was hers. They worked well together and, at times, it was like they'd naturally come together but it had been a well thought arranged marriage in the end.

The two sat and discussed random topics. Politics, letters from Draco and Druella's stubbornness. It was clear that Narcissa had received her stubbornness off her mother instead of her father but, luckily, it hardly flared up unless Narcissa truly believed in something. Lucius even knew to back down once that line was reached.

Eventually the two put their winter cloaks on and headed out to have a look around the gardens. It wasn't a cold night but cold enough for them to need their winter cloaks.

"Well we'll have to put barriers up around the ponies and peacock areas," Narcissa said, "we cannot possibly have a toddler getting into there without a clue how to defend themselves. Your peacocks can have a nasty bite if provoked. I was on the receiving end a lot when I first came here."

"Yes that is very true and no doubt we will have to create a safe play area for the baby as well. We'd have to change it as she grows up though but it would be the same area of the garden for her," Lucius said, "I think it would be better to have fencing or some sort of barrier so when she is out here playing you'd be able to relax more because she wouldn't be able to run away from you. After all we do have the lake as well."

"That's one lesson we have from Draco," Narcissa said as she rested her head on her husband's shoulder, "he was always trying to get away from me when he could," she said, "he was far too fast and the toy broomstick made it far worse. It might have only been a toy broomstick but I know you modified it to make it faster."

"OK OK. Guilty as charged. I wondered if you figured it out. One good thing that we've learnt is the garden will only need minor changes. The Manor itself is a whole new story," Lucius said before holding Narcissa close as they carried on strolling the gardens into the evening and night, just enjoying being alone and having this rare moment of time together before everyone started coming and going again.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Hope your February is going well. The UK is currently getting battered by storms so it's a case of staying inside where it's safe. It's also still very cold here as well so staying inside an warm is also a great idea currently. A couple of fics I'm waiting to see what happens with them so stay tuned. I also have a book where I'm writing my ideas down in as well.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 15:**

Lucius headed off to the Ministry of Magic nervous about what he would come home to. Druella was joining Narcissa and his mother for tea and it was sure to be frosty. Lucius couldn't believe that Narcissa was still considering it after how much Druella had made it obvious that she was totally against the adoption.

Narcissa and Priscilla were sat discussing things when Druella was shown into the sunroom. Narcissa instantly rose to her feet and hurried to greet her mother before inviting her to sit down and asked for tea to be served.

"Thank you for coming mother," Narcissa said as she sat back down herself, "I know you aren't happy with the adoption…"

"I'm fully against it Narcissa. You know that and yet you still want to do this and ruin the Malfoy and Black family names in the process," Druella said, "you will have no allies after."

"That is not true. We have already consulted the Greengrasses because of Draco's contract with their youngest and they are going to stand by us," Narcissa said, "and father, Priscilla and Abraxas are going to support us. You're the only one who isn't."

Druella scoffed as she looked at Narcissa before readjusting her seat.

"Really? I thought they had more sense than that," she said.

"You're the only one who is showing a lack of it," Priscilla said, "when our families were joined we took vows to guide and support our children and let them make their own mistakes and to support them through it. You are the only one backing away. If this goes wrong they will need our help but I have a feeling that all will be well but you need to stop this and stop hurting your daughter."

Silence fell on the room as Druella was allowed to process her in-law's words and just scoffed. She wasn't going to pick a fight with Priscilla in the ancestral home of the Malfoys, almost certain that an elf would run off and tell Lucius at the Ministry.

Luckily for them an Elf knocked on the door before Narcissa gave permission to enter the room. Another Elf walked in and placed the tray down on the table along with a cake that that been sliced already.

Narcissa dismissed both Elves before starting to pour the tea and passed around plates with cakes and forks. Silence fell as the three began to eat the cake and sip on their cups of tea.

"This cake is delicious. Who made it? The Elves?" Druella asked before noticing a slight smirk on her daughter's face.

"Actually, mother it was me who baked it. The cookies that I sent to you the other week were baked by me as well. I'm doing a lot more baking than I used to," Narcissa said, "the Elves still cook the meals, but I am learning to bake now. I have even started sending Draco baked goods in his box. Just because he's at Hogwarts now doesn't mean that I am not going to show him that he's loved. This whole adoption thing was his idea. Lucius and I had laid it to rest but he brought it up and that is why we are where we are now."

Druella looked at Narcissa stunned for a moment before she regained her composure.

"Well I am pleased that you are able to fill your days with something other than reading and walks around the Gardens. They are lovely but not good during the wintertime," Druella said.

"I have also started to play the piano, paint and dance again. Priscilla is the one who has been teaching me to bake whilst she is a guest of Lucius and myself," Narcissa said causing her mother to nearly choke on her tea.

"You're staying here?" the Black mother asked.

"Yes I have. Lucius asked me to stay as he had unavoidable business and was worried about Narcissa after letting Draco go so he asked me to stay," Priscilla explained as she took a sip of her tea and Narcissa refilled it, "but I suspect soon I will be able to head back to Abraxas. He wants to meet his little granddaughter dearly. A girl has been long desired for most people. If I remember rightly you wanted a granddaughter as well."

"Yes I do… did but not this way. It's unheard of in Pureblood society," Druella said.

"But you also know why it cannot be the natural way. The Malfoy curse that I had hoped hadn't passed don to Lucius," Priscilla said, "you know the curse and what it prevents. I know that you also do not want a repeat of the Black madness striking again. That almost destroyed both families."

Narcissa watched her mother to see how she would react to that and, true to form, Druella couldn't produce an answer. There were faults with both sides of the family and they had to live with it.

"No I do not want that. I do not wish to go through that again," Druella said before she had a sip of her tea and sighed, "I suppose I should be thanking you for everything that you are doing Priscilla. You are doing a lot for Narcissa and Lucius with Draco gone and I really should be thankful that you have been around to help. We may not agree on much but I am grateful for you being there for Narcissa."

Silence fell as Narcissa and Priscilla processed the words that had just left Druella's mouth.

"Thank you Druella and as long as I breathing I will be there for Narcissa," Priscilla said before silence fell and the tea was drunk and cake was ate. Narcissa secretly hoping that an uneasy truce was starting.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Happy **__**March! It's super hard... but not at the same time to believe that the 3rd month of the year is upon us and guess what? I'm finally managing to start getting into a writing pattern... finally! I need to get more organised with my planning though but one thing at a time right? Enjoy the update.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 16:**

A few days after the talk between Narcissa and her mother Lucius came back from the Ministry with a big grin on his face.

"Cissa! Cissa! Where are you?" he called before finding himself face to face with his father, "what are you doing here?" he asked shocked at seeing his father in front of him.

"Your mother and I are planning to spend the night together here as we have things to discuss but Narcissa wanted to go to Diagon Alley. You mother needs no excuse to go shopping so off they went before I could even stop them. I gather some uneasy truce between Narcissa and Druella is around."

"Uneasy is putting it mildly father. It's only a matter of time before Druella turns again. She is far from happy about this but we're hopeful that she'll come around in the end," Lucius said before his father looked at him.

"What's got you so excited anyway?" Abraxas asked his son as he watched him.

"Cissa needs to hear this first," Lucius said before going and shutting himself away in his study so he wouldn't reveal anything, determined that Narcissa should be the one to know first. He knew it was the right thing to do really.

As soon as he heard the Floo alert he tore like a madman out of his office and he hurried to Narcissa, and pulled her aside.

"Luc… what…?"

"Fudge has pushed the search forwards! The search started this morning!" he said before he could stop himself and there was a squeal from Narcissa and Priscilla hurried over to them.

"I'll go and fetch the Blacks," she said before disappearing into a sea of emerald flames.

"Lets head to the parlor," Abraxas said as he allowed Lucius and Narcissa to lead the way to the suggested room before refreshments were ordered, ready for when the Blacks and Priscilla arrived from Black Manor.

Once everyone was seated, Lucius had a sip of his drink and then turned to the Blacks and smiled.

"Well I had news today. That is the reason you are now here. The Minister informed me today that the search has begun for a child. It started today," he said and a smile appeared on Cygnus, Abraxas and Priscilla's faces.

"Well that's fantastic news!" Cygnus said, "but I thought that the search wasn't going to begin yet…"

"Now is the longest wait," a now subdued Narcissa said, "maybe that's why the search has begun already. Because this is the hardest part and we have to wait now for a match to be found," she said softly as she looked around.

"We know the next step though at least," Priscilla said, "a possible match. In some ways all the uncertainty is now out of the window as we know the road from here on."

"This adoption is more likely happening than not now," Abraxas said, "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thank you," Narcissa said as she sipped her tea, grateful that most of the parents were happy about the adoption process really starting.

"We have also decided a few things as well," Lucius said, "the baby's name is Rosalie Isabella Malfoy to honor the French blood from both sides of the family and her nursery will be the storage room next to Narcissa's side of the room once we know that we have a definite match. I almost caught Narcissa going to change the room already."

"You cannot name a child that," Druella said as she watched her daughter, "Rosalie is your middle name. I do not want some… thing having any one of a Black name or your middle name."

"The baby is special. I wasn't named after a star and neither is our little girl," Narcissa said, "she is special."

Silence fell as everyone began to drink their drinks and the tension between Druella and Narcissa was clear to see and everyone was silently wondering how long it was going to last. It was meant to be a happy, joyous and, of course, nervous moment but the tension Druella was displaying wasn't helping everyone feel happy. In fact it was quite the opposite affect and bringing down the momentous occasion.

Nobody knew either how to speak to Druella, scared that she would completely lose her mind, and then ruin everything completely. Cygnus kept looking at his wife and noticed the smirk on her face and he cleared his throat.

"Druella outside now please," he said before the two exited the room.

"Why aren't you going with redoing Draco's nursery?" Abraxas asked once the parlor door had closed.

"I want that room to just be where I spent time with a baby Draco," Narcissa said, "I feel Rosalie deserves a brand new nursery and a place which can grow with her. That will be her nursery and then her bedroom. I know she move away but I think I'm going to be so much more protective of her than with Draco," she admitted.

"That's totally understandable and I think I'd feel the same way really," Priscilla said, "I mean you'd want as many memories with her in one room as possible and not taint Draco's nursery memories."

"Thank you for understanding," Lucius said softly, wrapping an arm around Narcissa's waist, "wonder what Cygnus wants to speak to Druella about."

"I think we'll hear something soon," Abraxas said, "I'm confident we will."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey there everyone!**_

_**The world has changed so much since I last updated. The UK isn't on lockdown yet but it's coming I fear. Hopefully I can make the time productive and get lots of chapters and plan made. I'm rewriting Love Changes Everything and that will be reposted in time. I'm so happy to be writing this new version and can't wait to share it with you soon.**_

_**Stay safe and follow advice.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 17:**

"How can you be so selfish?!" Cygnus said, hoping the closed door would muffle a lot of his shouting, "you always said the one thing you wanted was our daughters to be happy. One's married to someone she doesn't want to be, one betrayed us. Narcissa is the only one left and we have a duty to make sure that she is happy no matter what!"

"This is not the way to do it! They could have had a surrogacy or something like that! They didn't need to go through adoption!" Druella argued, "this could ruin them."

"Well it will if we don't support them. Even the Greengrasses have said that they will support Lucius and our daughter!" he said before Druella scoffed.

"I'm going away for a few days and when I come back I expect you to have regained control of yourself," she said before she walked away.

With Druella out of the way the celebrations could really begin and Narcissa relaxed and allowed herself to be happy without feeling her mother's crushing eyes on her.

A couple of days later and Lucius was at the Ministry with his father so Narcissa decided to go and see if she could find any of her baby things back at Black Manor where she'd grown up. It did feel like going back in time in some ways.

She summoned an elf and was shown to where Druella had stored all the baby things. She asked for a drink to be brought before saying that she wanted to be alone.

Looking around it was clear that only hers and Bellatrix's baby things remained and she quickly found her things and smiled as she remembered the hours that she'd spent playing with her toys and learning things with her sisters.

She looked at her stuffed dolls and bears before finding one that she had always carried around with her. It was a bear with fairy wings and was pink and purple.

"I shall see if I can get you patched up for Rosalie. I would be nice for her to have my favourite bear," she said softly as she found herself hugging the bear. She then began to look at the other dolls and bears and toys before shrinking them, placing them into a bag she'd brought with her.

She looked around again, a little upset that she couldn't find her clothes but she spotted two wardrobes and hurried over to them before seeing the golden N on the handles. Realising the clothes must have been inside she opened it up and gasped. All her clothes were in pristine condition somehow.

"I had a feeling you'd come for your baby clothes or at least some of them," came a voice that made Narcissa jump.

"Father," she said softly, "I don't want them all but there are some clothes that I wat for Rosalie," she said softly.

"That's why I had them all brought back to when you first wore them. There were some clothes that we could never get you out of," Cygnus said, a smile on his face as he remembered Narcissa as a little girl, "you really did know how to make me feel guilty."

"Yes but you wanted a boy as well," Narcissa said, "that can't have been easy."

"It wasn't but I dealt with it. You were the darling of the family and that blonde hair singled you out. Bellatrix lived in your shadow after you were born," Cygnus said, "but she knew exactly how to make sure that we never forgot about her," he added as he chuckled.

"She's not here is she?" Narcissa asked nervously, hoping that her mother wouldn't come and disturb the moment.

"Your mother took herself to France to her nephew's for a few days and is hoping that I come to my senses whilst she's away but I know what I want and that is for you to be happy," Cygnus said as he looked at her, "and that's by doing things the way you would like to," he said, "now shall we figure out these clothes?"

Narcissa was grateful that her father was there to talk to. She decided that she would take all the clothes she wanted with her when she went back so there was less of a chance of her running into her mother. That was the last thing she really wanted. It took a while for Cygnus to get into the whole sorting our clothes thing but he slowly began to get into it. Narcissa had removed the favourite items first as that was the easiest thing that she could do before going through the items one by one with her father.

The two eventually paused and headed to the parlor for a light lunch.

"You don't have to stay and help me you know," Narcissa told him, "you can go off and do other things."

"It's OK. I don't mind," Cygnus replied, "I feel like I'm doing something useful… unlike your mother. I fear that she's still stuck in her old ways and nothing will make her change her mind."

"She said she almost considered adoption when she couldn't give you a son," Narcissa said, biting her lip as she was unsure how her father would react to that, "I'm not sure if you know but she didn't because of me and Bella. She wanted the best for us and that meant forgetting the idea."

"I had my suspicions about that but didn't think it had crossed her mind. The thing about being parents… parents like us is that we have to honor centuries of traditions but we also want our children to be happy so it's really hard to know what is the right thing to do," Cygnus explained, "you and Lucius have stuck to the ways but you want to try and break the mold at the same time," he said, "that could help thousands of children or go wrong but I think, with your power and status, that you and Lucius will be able to cope with it all. You have three parents supporting you and your future in-laws as well," he said as he looked at her.

The two finished their light lunch before heading back to finish off sorting out the clothes that Narcissa wished to take with her. The two chatted away and made the most of having the time together, for ir had been a while since they'd been able to talk properly. Both had enjoyed it.

The sun was just beginning to set when Narcissa headed back to Malfoy Manor and was relieved to find Lucius home. After he had told her of his day, he listened to Narcissa as she recounted the day with her father and watched as his wife showed him what she'd brought back. "This baby will have the same toys and dresses you had… and some new things but she will be showered with love," he said, making a promise to their little daughter before the search had even really begun.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Happy April! I am so sorry for the late updates. Lockdowns mean the days are merging into one and it's hard to tell what day is what sometimes. Hope you're all doing OK. Stay home, stay safe and keep the pressure off your emergency services. Remember this will pass and the sun will shine brightly once more.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 18:**

Lucius and Narcissa's next step was to fill Harold and Helena Greengrass in on events. Seeing as Draco and Astoria were going to be married the Malfoy parents had promised to update their Greengrass counterparts when anything major had happened. Of course the plans that had been down were immediately cancelled by Harold and Helena.

The Malfoys entered Greengrass Manor via the Floo ad Helena was instantly rushing to greet the parents before asking an elf to get the refreshments ready and bring them to the sunroom. Lucius and Narcissa were surprised at the choice of the room but could see why the meeting was being held there. It had clearly been redesigned.

"I really love what you have done Helena. It looks so much brighter in here," Narcissa said, complimenting the new designs.

"I said that it didn't need doing but Helena insisted on it," Harold said, "and sometimes it's easier to let them get on with it."

"Yes I will totally agree with that," Lucius said before receiving a playful whack on the arms from Narcissa.

The elf soon appeared with the refreshments and then, after everyone had had a sip or two of their tea, Helena spoke.

"I'm guessing there's news on the adoption front," she said, "we thought maybe it hadn't worked out at all for some reason. We hope that isn't the case."

"Fudge has set the team off on the search for a child," Narcissa said softly, "my mother is still against the whole thing but my father and Lucius' parents are coming around to the idea. But yes the search has begun and I could cry with delight that it's that little bit closer."

"The only concern that we have…" Lucius started.

"You will always have our support," Harold said, "we made a vow when the marriage contract between Draco and Astoria was signed that we would stand by you no matter what."

"But your reputation could be ruined…" Narcissa said as she looked at the couple before taking a sip of her drink.

"We both have money and power. We just simply have to use them to our advantage if we have to," Helena said, "we are two powerful families. Granted we aren't as powerful as you but together we'll manage. The contract is secure and nothing will change our minds on it. Draco and Astoria will marry. Yes Astoria is only nine but at least it's secure now."

Helena served the cake and asked if anyone wanted some wine. They somehow silently agreed that a glass or two wouldn't hurt so wine glasses and a fine bottle of wine were summoned before the four were having a sip of the wine.

"There is, however, one thing I think that we should amend in the contract…" Harold said, "we are all starting to get on and should anything happen to you two and Draco is over 17 what happens to…?"

"Rosalie," Narcissa said, "Rosalie Isabella Malfoy. Yes we finally decided on a name," she smiled before sighing, "we hadn't even thought of that…"

"Well Helena and I have and we thought that maybe something about Rosalie should be in the contract just in case. I hope that nothing will happen until she is over 17 but you can't be sure," Helena said, "Harold and I are also willing to be named as guardians if Draco is under 17. Now I know that you'd rather her stay in the family…"

"My parents are already named as guardians but I guess it wouldn't hurt to add in the part about Draco, and Astoria once she's 17, becoming guardians of Rosalie. We could also write it down in the adoption contract that should anything happens to us and my parents and Draco is under 17 that you two would be willing to take care of Rosalie," Lucius said, "that way Rosalie's safety is guaranteed no matter what happens. But nothing will happen to us," he said.

Eventually Lucius and Narcissa thanked the Greengrasses for everything before they Floo'd back to Malfoy Manor and went to Lucius' study.

"I'd never even thought about any of the things they brought up," Narcissa said, "but they do make a point. We need to make sure that Rosalie won't be taken back into care if anything happens to us. I'm glad that they are still willing to stick by us," she said, "my main worry was them backing out after we had filled them in." Lucius nodded,

"That was my main worry as well but they really are serious about standing by us and the union of the House of Malfoy and the Greengrasses. We both have money and power and should use that if we can," he said as he looked at her, "I know you have your doubts now but putting an end to this and giving up isn't an option anymore."

Narcissa looked at him and watched before he sat beside her and held her hands tightly.

"Luc…?"

"I cannot and will not allow you to slip back into that madness that almost destroyed you last time," he said, "I will not allow it Cissa. That almost destroyed you and took you from me and I won't allow that to happen. I want this as much as you do."

A gasp could be heard as Narcissa looked at him,

"What did you just say?"

"I want this as much as you now. So far it has been that I was doing this for you but now we're waiting for a child to be found I've realized that I want this just as much as you do," Lucius said, "to have a little girl… a mini you will be the most amazing thing. Just think a little girl to dress up, be forced to play girlie things with like dolls and dress up will be amazing. There'll be laughter and light in the Manor again. I feel we've lost that since Draco has gone to Hogwarts. Cissa… I want this just as much as you do now…"

He wasn't allowed to finish his words as Narcissa's lips were soon crashing down on his. He pulled her close, not wanting to let her go, just kissing her back. It was in that moment that he realized her dream of having a little girl was now his own as well.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Hope lockdown is going OK for you. It's actually proving to be productive for me and I'm managing to get ahead on my fics now. I do need to sort my ongoing fic folder out as its chaos but other than that it's going well. Hope you're enjoying this story and I'm planning to get the new version of Love Changes Everything up in May.**_

_**Stay safe, stay home.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 19:**

Lucius and Narcissa were wrapped under a blanket, tangled with sweaty bodies and just enjoying the time they had with each other unaware that a visitor had arrived at Malfoy Manor. The two kissed each other, hands roaming bodies.

"This was much needed," Narcissa said softly, "even if we didn't mean it to happen," she said as he kissed him softly, hands tangling in hair as she kissed him.

They were so deep in themselves that they didn't hear the footsteps coming closer or heels clicking against the floor as the visitor approached the parlor.

"Well this a sight I never thought I'd see… especially in here," came Priscilla's voice. Lucius sat up and Narcissa gasped as she hurried to make sure that she was covered, "I'll go and find an elf to bring us some tea," she said before leaving the couple to get dressed.

"So maybe apparating to the bedroom or locking the door would be a much better idea," Narcissa said as she used her wand to sort her hair out before sitting down on the sofa once more.

"I wasn't expecting mother to appear like that, but, then again, she is living with us currently and probably still thought I was with the Greengrasses," Lucius said before greeting his mother as she walked back into the room, "sorry about that mother. We got a little carried away," he said.

"Nothing to be sorry for. That is something I feared had been lost from the marriage, but it appears that it remains," Priscilla said as she smiled at them and sat down in the chair close to the sofa the couple now occupied.

"I'm guessing that things went well with the Greengrasses," Priscilla said as she poured tea for everyone.

"Yes and we need to amend a few things in the adoption papers," Lucius said, "you and father and Cygnus are already named as guardians if anything happens to us and Draco is under 17 and Draco and Astoria if they are over 17 but if something happens and we all go and Draco isn't 17 then Rosalie could be lost."

"That wouldn't happen. We'd never risk that…"

"But you don't know," Lucius said, "Harold and Helena have said if the worst should happen then they will become guardians until Draco is able to. Rosa's future and not letting her end up in the system again has to be secured."

Priscilla remained silent as she processed the words that had just been said and, eventually, she nodded and smiled,

"Yes. She cannot end up back in the system. I can see why you would want to do that to save Rosalie if anything should happen," she said sipping her tea.

"We don't want to think like that but neither do we want her going back into the system," Narcissa said softly, "it would be too hard to imagine her back in the system really. She's going to be a Malfoy and that is what she should always be."

Silence fell as the three finished their first cups of tea before Priscilla poured them some more.

"Narcissa don't worry about what I saw when I walked in on you two. I saw nothing of you and I've seen it all before Lucius," the elder Malfoy smirked before noticing Narcissa blushing as she did when she felt embarrassed, "nothing to be blushing over Narcissa darling. I am a woman after all."

"I wasn't thinking so much about that. I was thinking about if and when my mother will come around. I thought I'd almost got through to her the other day and then she argued with father and then went to France for a few days," Narcissa said as she looked at Lucius.

"That day when all the parents were together and your father asked for the talk outside that we all heard?" he asked and Narcissa nodded,

"Yes… then," she sighed as she looked, "it appears that no matter what happens she may always be against us for whatever reason and I just cannot stand the thought of our little girl not being loved at all. She must be loved."

It was that moment when Druella's resistance finally broke Narcissa and she fell against Lucius as she sobbed softly and then she felt two sets of arms around her, calming her down as she realized that Priscilla was the other side of her.

"Don't cry tears over her Cissa," Priscilla said softly, "she's really not worth all this stress and hurt on you. I do think that somehow she will come around and fall in love with Rosalie when she arrives. She's just being her useful stubborn self. That's those nasty Rosier genes she has. You gained the Black genes thankfully and your father appears to have a lot of common sense about him."

Lucius kissed his wife's head gently and he held her close trying to calm her down. Priscilla was worried that she wouldn't and summoned a calming draught and gave a tiny sip to Narcissa.

After a few minutes the distressed witch managed to calm down.

"Sorry…" she whispered causing Lucius and his mother to instantly hurry reassuring her that nothing was her fault and that everything was Druella's fault. Everyone else supported it and if Druella couldn't then that would change the moment that baby Rosalie was in her new home.

Narcissa delicately wiped her eyes before nodding softly,

"I'm sorry. It just gets me so down sometimes. She says that she wants me to be happy and then does this to me. I just don't understand," she sighed as she kept her head on Lucius' shoulder.

"She's a Rosier and they are French and as stubborn as you can get," Lucius said.

"You're French and so is your mother…" Narcissa pointed out causing Priscilla to laugh.

"I can be stubborn but never for long," Priscilla said, "Everything will be OK Cissa. Just you wait and see. This stubborn phase of Druella's will pass."

"I really hope so. It just has to," Narcissa said softly, all the time silently hoping that Priscilla was right.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey peeps!**_

_**Happy May! Hope you're somehow surviving whatever restrictions you're living under. I'm starting to get into a pattern and routine again and my writing is getting done at last so I'm really happy about that. Also getting ahead is never a bad thing!**_

_**Stay safe!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 20:**

Narcissa had begun to get restless around the Manor but Lucius had been unaware at first as he was at the Ministry a lot as activity had suddenly increased.

The Lady Malfoy had been spending a lot of time with her kitten and reading as Priscilla had slowly begun o decrease her time at the Manor, leaving Narcissa to fill her time in any way she could. She had decided to get herself into a routine of reading, planning her social calendar, playing with the kitten and painting. She was finally beginning to structure her days but was restless in the evenings.

Lucius had noticed this and had spoken to his mother who said that Narcissa needed a distraction and that was when the idea came to me.

"Cissa. Spring is here. Why don't you host a spring ball? You are restless and it's sending me up the wall," Lucius had said one evening before having to reassure her that he was feeling just the same as her.

Narcissa looked before a smile began to grace her face and she nodded and hurried off to her study. Lucius knew to leave her alone and a couple of hours later she would have a rough plan in place for this ball already. Despite them having been married for years Lucius still could never get his head around how quickly his wife could plan a ball from the invitations to how the sculptures would look in the vast Manor gardens.

Lucius had extended an invitation for his parents and Cygnus to stay at the Manor to assist Narcissa if she needed it whilst he was at the Ministry. All three had soon arrived at the Manor and had been welcomed with open arms as Narcissa had turned ball planner and hostess. The plan to distract Narcissa from the wait for a match was working.

"She's really come on hasn't she?" Cygnus asked, "I had my doubts about the marriage at first. She seemed too gentle to marry into the Malfoy family but that's toughened her up. I mean lying to the Dark Lord… I could never have seen her doing that when she was 17."

"She is the light in his dark and he is the dark that balances her light," Priscilla said, "that's why they go well together. It's why Druella and I spoke early on about a union between the families. It was meant to be… but after events Narcissa was the one and I have to agree that it was a better match for her. They balance each other and that is what they need."

Abraxas made his excuses and left as he had to go to the Ministry and join Lucius. Priscilla had a sip of her drink before sighing.

"Well the plan of distracting Narcissa is working… now if only we could do the same ourselves," she said as she looked at Cygnus, "the wait is just as bad for us as it is them."

"We do have something to focus on. Druella's next move. She's gone but we have to guess when she'll come back. She's a true Slytherin and I'm sure that when she returns that she will try and cause trouble as some sort of revenge. She's not happy with what our children are doing and that will drive her to destroy everything. She's hellbent on ruining this for them and we cannot allow her to do that," Cygnus said.

"Do you really think that she would do something like leak it to the Prophet? Mind you… this is Druella Black… well Rosier we are talking about here. Anything is possible there. She blew Andromeda of the tapestry after she ran away," Priscilla said, "she really cannot be underestimated no matter what," she sighed.

Silence fell on the room and Priscilla poured them fresh cups of tea as she thought about what had happened.

"You know that if Druella did do something to hurt our children then I'd happily duel her. I've been waiting to do that ever since Lucius and Cissa were married," she said after a while. This cause Cygnus to laugh softly,

"Priscilla I know you have wanted to duel my wife and I will give you permission if she does anything to sabotage the adoption plans because you are the only other person who I know has the ability to take Druella down," he said as he looked at her, "I know Lucius would also try and take her on… especially after the way that she handled Narcissa's madness after she was told that she couldn't have children any more. That crushed her more than anything I'd ever seen before."

Memories flashed back for both, remembering when the numerous tests had happened and Narcissa had been told the heartbreaking truth. That had sent her down a dark path and Druella had merely locked her daughter in a room and left everyone else to deal with the madness that had taken Narcissa for nearly half a year.

"Cissa is at risk of slipping back into that if this is taken away again. She only just managed to bounce back…" Priscilla said before seeing Lucius and Abraxas walking in and sitting down.

"What are we talking about?" Lucius asked.

"What Druella's next move could be and stopping Narcissa slipping back down a dark path if Druella tries to ruin the adoption plans," Cygnus said, "Priscilla finally has permission to take on Druella should she try anything," he added and Lucius smirked.

"I'm surprised my mother has held off long enough where Druella is concerned," he said, "my mother is not Druella's biggest fan," he added.

"Well the one good thing Druella has done was to give us Narcissa and eventually Draco and now hopefully Rosalie," Cygnus said, "I don't even understand my wife sometimes but she will come back and try and sabotage the adoption. That is the one thing I know about my wife."

"Well I think we can all agree that we need to be ready for Druella and whatever she decides to do next," Abraxas said, "because she will be hellbent on destroying this adoption even if that means throwing her own daughter in front of a Bludger."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey there everyone!**_

_**Hope you're still hanging in there or things are getting better for you in whatever country you are reading this from. Things in the UK are slowly looking up but there's a long way to go yet. Stay safe and eventually we'll all be OK and able to do things we love. Enjoy the update!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 21:**

The day of the Ball had come and Lucius was at the Ministry of Magic as he had been summoned. Lucius had had to reassure he wife numerous time that it was nothing to do with the adoption and it was actually to do with Hogwarts.

The truth was Narcissa was worried that her mother would come back and ruin everything. Her nerves were high where her mother was concerned as she couldn't predict what Druella was going to do any more. She thought that her mother may have used her common sense for once but she doubted that as she was so against the adoption.

Priscilla was lurking in the background as she'd only ever really shown up for the Ball and had never seen Narcissa's preparation process. She had let Narcissa know what she was doing and Narcissa allowed her to shadow her. After all the initial Ball learning had come from her mother-in-law and she could show Priscilla how she'd tweaked things to suit her and that was good.

"She's still worried about Druella coming back," Priscilla told Cygnus, "I'd hate this to get ruined because of that."

"Druella will know the Ball is taking place. The Malfoy elves will be on the lookout for her as will Lucius, us and Abraxas. If she does show up then we will be ready for her," Cygnus said, "I will not have Druella ruin things for Narcissa."

"I have to agree there… that I really just want to duel her. I don't know how your marriage has survived sometimes," Priscilla said honestly.

"Oh it's been trying. I can assure you of that," Cygnus said, "but divorce isn't really an option so it has been a lot of trial and error really and time apart but it has worked… at least until now," he added before spotting his daughter walking around the Gardens and making sure that everything was just the way that she wanted it to be.

Eventually a couple of hours before the Ball and Lucius walked into the master bedroom and kissed Narcissa's cheek softly.

"Thought I'd find you here. Everything looks perfect," he said as he headed to get his robes to change into, "security is all over the place and keeping an eye out for that delightful mother of your," he said.

"That's the polite way of speaking about her. She deserves worse but she also is still my mother," Narcissa said as she finished putting on her make up and watched him in the mirror, "I still think that she will find a way to come and ruin this. She's as cunning as they come Luc," she sighed before feeling his hands on her shoulders.

"If she does then we will be ready for her, especially my mother," Lucius chuckled softly before heading to the ensuite to get himself ready and silently hoping that Druella wasn't going to try and ruin the Ball.

Eventually the guests began to arrive and Lucius and Narcissa stood there greeting the guests as they arrived. Priscilla, Abraxas and Cygnus were mixing with the guests and keeping their eyes pealed for an appearance of any kind that didn't make sense.

"So your mother went away?" Helena Greengrass asked Narcissa as the two were alone.

"She's been causing so much tension so father told her to stay away for a while. I'm hoping that she's somewhere visiting the Rosier side of the family," Narcissa said quietly, "but we fear that she may come and try something tonight so please keep an eye out just in case." Helena nodded before heading over to Lucius.

The two began to walk around and converse with the guests. Lucius just looked at his wife with utter adoration as she smiled and laughed softly with the guests and appeared to glide in that silver dress that hugged her figure perfectly. He wanted to follow her but he was soon enrolled in a conversation about politics but he moved positions so he could see her. He was just focused on her and soon found himself poked.

"You still getting some action Lucius? You can't take your eyes off her," one close friend smirked as he looked at where he was looking.

"What happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom David," Lucius said as he pulled his eyes away from his wife and turned to look at his male associates. There was no way that he was going to let his and Narcissa's bedroom activity be disclosed.

Narcissa was stood chatting… well gossiping… with her fellow wives and her eyes kept flickering to Lucius as she knew that he was watching her. That was the specific reasons she'd decided to wear that chosen dress. She smirked as she saw him watching her and bit her lip.

"Someone's still so in love," Anthea Parkinson giggled as she looked where Narcissa was looking, "Draco said the family is closer than ever now," she said.

"Y…Yes that's correct. We are starting to become closer as a family, despite Draco being at Hogwarts. Him being away is hard but we are talking more and that is helping."

"They do say absence makes the heart go faster," Helena said, "we are feeling the same with Daphne leaving for Hogwarts. It isn't so bad for us though as we have Astoria to focus on now."

"Yes and I am starting to understand the meaning of that," Narcissa smiled softly as she nodded in agreement, "yes. It must be nice to have another child," she said before her eyes widened, "Lucius!" she shouted before rushing over as she'd seen her mother.

Priscilla, Abraxas and Cygnus had all come rushing out from where they'd been socialising.

"Druella no," Cygnus said as he walked over to his wife, "you do this and there will be no going back. If you love Narcissa then you won't do this."

"Oh I think the whole world needs to know what my daughter is doing," Druella smirked before she turned to the audience, "My daughter and my son-in-law are planning to adopt a baby girl. Just thought you should know."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Happy June! I think we can all agree that this Leap Year has been a mad one and yet I think it's still going to be crazy for a while yet but hang in there! We're all surviving and that is something we can be proud of really. We'll remember this year for a lot of reasons and we will never forget the year that was 2020.**_

_**Stay safe!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 22:**

Narcissa looked around and felt eyes all on her and she looked at Lucius before she hurried back to the Manor and Priscilla instantly went after Narcissa before Lucius looked around.

"Father, Cygnus please escort Druella out of the ball," he said to the fathers and the two instantly walked up to Druella and escorted her out of the ball before coming back and headed back onto the stage. Thoughts of shattered dreams entered his mind before he looked up and saw his wife at the window of the sunroom being comforted by his mother. He took a deep breath before turning to the gathered guests.

"What my mother-in-law said is true. Narcissa has always wanted a little girl but you may have noticed that the Malfoys have only produced one child ever… and it's always been a boy," Lucius said, "that's because there is a curse and this curse has prevented Narcissa from having what she has always wanted. A little girl to love and dress, to care for and nurture."

He paused and noticed that Harold and Helena were on the stage with him and he had a sip of his firewhisky before he looked at his father who nodded in support.

"The adoption idea was mentioned when Draco was six but it never went into an in-depth conversation but Draco then went to Hogwarts this year and that was when the whole idea came up again and in the end Draco told me to do it," Lucius carried on explaining, "and that is when we seriously began to think about it. Husbands you will understand what I mean when I say all we all want to make our wives happy and witches you have always desired something that will make you happy and having a daughter would make Cissa happy."

He stopped and waited to see if there would be any reactions at that point and wondered if his speech would touch anyone. The fact that Harold and Helena were on the stage with him meant that they were serious about supporting the Malfoys through this no matter what.

"Are you crazy? Adopting a child? That's not the Pureblood way…" one wizard said.

"Yes but I can see where they're coming from. You'd love a son and I'm sure that Harold and Helena would have loved a son instead of another daughter," his wife said, earning herself a stern look.

Lucius looked around for someone to help him out and Helena nodded at him before she stepped forwards.

"I want to speak to the mothers present here. You are the ones who will understand where Narcissa is coming from. We all desire things that we cannot have. The Malfoy Curse was misunderstood. It was thought that girls could still be conceived as it has in the past but that appears now not to be the case and now girls cannot be born. Draco will be the only child Lucius and Narcissa have," she said, "unless they adopt. Not just adopt any child but adopt a Pureblood child. Harold and I will be supporting Lucius and Narcissa through this. They want to adopt a Pureblood baby girl and if it's a success then maybe more children could be adopted and then we could raise a whole new generation of ordered Purebloods who we've nurtured ourselves instead of our children possibly falling from the wrong type of Pureblood."

She stepped back and felt a gentle squeeze before turning to Lucius and smiling softly.

"I wanted to help," she whispered, "I just hope I could do that. This matters to Narcissa so much."

"Thank you Helena," Lucius said, "That really means a lot to us. I will be sure Narcissa finds out what you just did."

"I did say that we would stand by you both," Helena replied before watching as some parents left before others walked over to the stage and Lucius went to join them.

"We weren't planning to tell anyone yet but my delightful mother-in-law just ruined that well and truly," Lucius sighed as he looked at those that had gathered. He could see that it was the main people he'd suspected understood the most.

"What would the girl look like?" Lady Nott asked.

"The girl will be a Pureblood ad look like she was mine and Narcissa's. She'll have blonde hair and adopted as soon as we could from birth. She shouldn't know or remember her time in care," Lucius said, "but she would know eventually. All Narcissa has ever wanted was a daughter and there were daughters born in the past but the curse has progressed and now there is only one way for Narcissa to have the daughter and that is through adoption."

"What is your hope with this?" another asked.

"Well if it works and people see that it can be done then maybe others will reach out and have the children they've always wanted," Lucius said, "there are plenty of Pureblood children who need a loving home. Why Purebloods would ever give up their children is beyond me but this could be the start of something…"

"Or it shuns you from the world…" a wizard pointed out.

"Yes but the fact that you are here and willing to hear me out means a lot. We don't want approval. I'm doing this because Narcissa wants a daughter. It's all she's ever wanted and I need to see this through for her sake. I want a daughter but not as much as Narcissa does. It was the first thing she told me and I feel it's my fault that she cannot have a daughter."

Silence fell as Lucius allowed everyone to process the words that had been spoken and knew that everyone was silently making up their minds on the matter. He could feel a hand on his shoulder and looked to see his father there.

Eventually the remaining parents and guests slowly said that, although they were skeptical, they would support the Malfoys and see what happened because some of then deep down knew what it was like to be unable to have what they desired and if this worked then it could be a new era for British Pureblood society and if not well it was tried. Many hoped that it would so they could have what they desired but really only time would tell if it would all work out or not.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**How you doing? Still hanging in there? Honestly the first half of the year has been chaos and I have no idea what awaits in the second half of the year but I get the feeling nothing could surprise me any more this year. I've had the notification that I will be back at work by the end of the month so we shall see how that goes. My latest AU will finally be uploaded next month and I hope that people will like it.**_

_**Stay safe!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 23:**

As expected the next day the Malfoy's adoption plans had made the front page of the Daily Prophet and that was the last time anyone saw Narcissa for the foreseeable future. It was obvious that, despite Lucius' reassurances that everything would be ok, Narcissa was panicking that the adoption was about to fall through all because of her mother.

"I suspect she's trapped in the library," Lucius said, "she can make the Manor keep anyone out of any room. One thing I hate from the 1500s Malfoys who lived here," he sighed as he looked at him mother, "we have no way of breaking it and I do not want to leave her here alone. I don't think she'd do anything but I can't be sure. This has hit her hard."

"I think a part of her had hoped that Druella's time away would make her see sense but it just helped her plan her attempts to ruin Cissa's life," Priscilla said, "I wish we'd had more security then this may not have happened… I get that Andromeda did what she did but Cissa isn't running off and marrying someone who is like that Muggleborn."

"No. All she wants is a little girl and that is nowhere near as bad as what she did at all," Lucius sighed, "and yet she's being punished in just the same way and that isn't on," he said before a regal looking owl flew in through the open French doors and landed on the table in front of him and he sighed again before retrieving the latter, "just what I didn't want. It appears I'm required at the Ministry of Magic but I don't want to leave Cissa in this state."

"Go. I'll stay and see if the library will yield to me," Priscilla said as she rested a hand on Lucius' shoulder, "I have powers that you don't," she said before Lucius placed a kiss on her cheek and headed off to the fireplace and soon disappeared in a sea of emerald flames.

Priscilla looked around before she saw an elf and called it to her.

"Where is Mistress Narcissa?" she asked before realising it was her old personal elf, now her daughter-in-law's.

"In the library. She been eating but she is not good. Talking to herself and walking around with no shoes on," the elf squeaked.

"Daisy I order you not to punish yourself," Priscilla said as she rose before hurrying along to the library and finding that she couldn't get inside as she'd expected. She listened and could hear music coming from inside but she knew exactly what had happened and she began to pace in front of the door to the library.

"Now come on. I am still a Lady Malfoy and right now the current Lady Malfoy is possibly needing help and comfort and you preventing me from getting to Narcissa really will not help anyone," she said aloud before checking the door again, still the door wouldn't open. She resumed her pacing and trying to manipulate the Manor into allowing her inside the library.

Finally after an hour of endless pacing and talking a lock clicked and Priscilla wasted not time and walked inside before closing the door and felt it sealing them inside. She wasn't worried though as she knew she could get out.

She looked around and tried to spot Narcissa and then caught sight of her. The usually perfect locks looked untamed and wild, her clothes anything but perfect and her shoes discarded. Priscilla heard the mumbles and mutterings before freezing as Narcissa looked at her.

"The Manor let you in?" she glared.

"Yes because I convinced it to," Priscilla said before Narcissa ran at her but, of course, the older witch knew the signs and wrapped her arms tightly around her before forcing Narcissa over to the window and she sat down with her and held her. The Black madness was threatening to engulf Narcissa once more and she was damned if she was going to let that happen.

Priscilla held Narcissa close even though the latter was trying to break free. Eventually, though, the tears began to fall and Priscilla loosened her grip on her daughter-in-law and pulled her close.

"I'm scared… scared that this will fall through," Narcissa whispered and rested her head on Priscilla's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry that your mother did that to you. That's what we were trying to stop happening but it appeared that she somehow managed to sneak in," Priscilla sighed, "she must have used a glamour spell or something like that."

"That's just my mother all over really and she has revealed just that Lucius and I are wanting to adopt a child… no Baby Rosalie," Narcissa said as she corrected herself. Her future daughter had a name and she was going to use it.

"Some of the families support you and Lucius," Priscilla said softly as she looked at her, "Lucius managed to get through to some of them. Others will need convincing but some of the families are going to support you and Lucius through this and may even be thinking about if it does work. If it does then they will probably see about it as well."

"Why does she hate this so much?" Narcissa whispered.

"I think it's partly jealousy of the fact that you may finally get what you want and she never did or maybe she just doesn't like the fact that another daughter is standing up to her in a way. She's still furious over what happened with… So maybe she sees this as you heading down the same route and thinks that she can crush it."

"But I'm not like that," Narcissa said as she looked up at her, "I'm in love and married to Lucius. Why would I throw that away? I'm not throwing anything away, just finally trying to get what I've always dreamed of and clearly have to win the support of some families who believe the same as my mother."

"You shouldn't focus on it that way. You should focus on winning them around and talking to the families who support you already. They are what matter, not your mother. I never have liked her," Priscilla admitted, "but focus on winning those skeptics around and then proving them wrong as well. They're stubborn but once they see it work then they will change their mind."

"I hope you're right. I really hope you're right," Narcissa whispered.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Well we've made it to July and hasn't 2020 been crazy so far? I wonder what the second half of the year has in store for us. I should also be starting back at work after nearly 4 months off but I should be OK for updates as I managed to get ahead. I have also updated my profile to reflect the changes and listed all my facelaims so you can have a look at them.**_

_**Stay safe, lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 24:**

Priscilla sighed as she carried on stroking her daughter-in-law's hair that was so like her own and she wondered whether it had always been like that or whether it as a longing to act like the daughter Priscilla never had. The older witch kissed the top of Narcissa's head and held her tight and close. She could feel the lock weakening on the library door and realized that the Manor had sealed Narcissa in to protect her, not Narcissa wanting to keep everyone out. All these years and she still didn't understand the Manor as well as she should have.

"I'm sorry that you have her as a mother. She's the opposite of what a mother should be and I wish I could change things for you in some way," Priscilla said softly as she looked at Narcissa, "I wish we'd saved you sooner."

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what she was like behind closed doors," Narcissa said softly, "nobody did. Nobody was allowed… not even the other Blacks knew what she was like. It had to stay inside our family unit and that was it," she said before sniffling slightly and Priscilla gave her a lace handkerchief that she had in her bag, "thank you," she whispered before finding herself drinking some water.

Silence fell on the library again and Priscilla left it up to Narcissa when she would speak and the Malfoy elder wasn't going to force the younger into speaking. The last thing she wanted to do was push Narcissa away when she could feel her daughter-in-law shaking still.

"Things will be OK once Rosalie is here and she can see how happy you are," Priscilla said softly, "when this works out she will be the one eating humble pie and not you. You'll see."

Narcissa shook her head and sighed softly.

"That may never happen now after that outburst at the ball," she said, "we can't go ahead now because there is such a divide in Pureblood society. How can it possibly go ahead now?"

"Some parents support you Cissa and others will see how good it is for those children once Rosalie is here and settled," Priscilla told her, "once you and Lucius have made this successful then others will follow. There's a few parents who have said that they will support you and I get the feeling that they will also see about adopting that longed for child as well," she said softly as she stroked her cheek, "you have suffered but that doesn't make you weak… it makes you even stronger. I know you still find that hard to believe but it's true. You are tougher than most and you will be able to adopt a baby girl and it will be a turning point."

"I hope you're right Priscilla because I can't go through any more pain and anguish because of my mother," Narcissa said as she looked up at her.

"You won't because I will not let it happen," Priscilla said.

Silence fell on the room once more and it wasn't broken by either of the occupants. It was broken when the door opened and Lucius walked inside. He looked at the sight of his wife and it broke his heart.

He swiftly went to his wife's side and she fell into his arms and Priscilla looked at her son.

"Get her outside in the fresh air and make sure she's wrapped up," she told her son before leaving the couple alone.

Lucius managed to tidy Narcissa's hair up and summoned his thickest cloak and wrapped it around her and got her shoes back on.

"I love you Lucius," Narcissa whispered.

"I love you too Cissa," Lucius whispered before he wrapped his arm around her and led her through the Manor and out into the Gardens. Feeling her instantly shivering Lucius wrapped the cloak around her tighter and made sure that his arm was around her.

His senses were heightened and he could feel her shaking and her hands were restless. His mother was right; Narcissa was unstable again because of what her mother had done and now he and his mother would have to see how to pull Narcissa back from the madness trying to take her again.

_Curse you Druella Black! Curse you and what you did to my wife! I will be avenged if this adoption fails because of your spitefulness! _Lucius was fuming about what had happened and he felt eyes on him and he turned his head and saw Narcissa watching him.

"Would you like to have dinner in the Summerhouse?" Lucius asked softly, "I can cast a heat charm to keep it warm for you," he said softly.

"Yes… yes that sounds lovely," Narcissa said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder and then she freed herself to go and stroke her horse grazing nearby.

Lucius kept a close eye on her before summoning an elf and asking that dinner be brought out to the Summerhouse where he and Narcissa would be dining that night and he then went and joined her, arm wrapping back around her slender waist and he smiled softly. The adoption would happen no matter what. He wasn't going to lose Narcissa again and Narcissa wasn't going to lose her… no their baby daughter when she was within touching distance now.

Lucius waited a while longer before he gently steered her towards the Summerhouse where they would be eating. As they entered he cast a silent warming charm but left the door open enough to let the fresh air inside.

"Can we have a bath later?" Narcissa asked and Lucius nodded before kissing her softly.

"Of course we can my rose," he said softly as he looked at her before she gently removed the cloak, "is it warm enough for you?" he asked, frowning as she shivered.

"Yes it's perfect," came the reply before she sat down at the table where the dinner was sat ready for them.

It was a quiet dinner but that didn't matter to Lucius. All that mattered to him was that Narcissa was out of the library and getting some fresh air. He had been worried that she would remain in the library for longer so would have to speak to his mother to find out how she'd got inside but that was a matter for later or even tomorrow. He couldn't help but stare at Narcissa and wonder for the ten millionth time how he'd got so lucky to have her as his wife. She was perfect. She was his.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**So remember I said I was back at work on the 15th...? Well that and my brother's 11th birthday and last day at prmiary school meant that the mid-month updates slipped from my mind. I do hope you can forgive and I'm around 3-4 months ahead in both planning and writing so not having updates ready to go shouldn't be a problem. Anyway here's the update finally! Enjoy!**_

_**Stay safe.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 25:**

Narcissa had gone to see Helena Greengrass so Lucius had asked his parents and Cygnus to come for a meeting. They had to discuss what had happened at the Ball and the impact that it was having on Narcissa and the fact that the madness had resurfaced.

"I fear that she is now on the edge of losing it and being able to pull herself back," Lucius said, "I thought that maybe we'd managed to… somehow… beat the Black madness but we haven't clearly and what Druella has done might well have derailed the adoption plans right at a crucial moment or drawn Cissa back into madness to derail them through no fault of her own."

"I just don't get why Druella is so against this. Is she jealous that Narcissa might be able to get the child she's always dreamed of? Or is the fact that maybe her daughter is braver than she was?" Priscilla said, "either way there are serious issues now caused by a woman that really has a funny way of saying she loves her daughter. Causing the madness that almost claimed her child once is one thing but to try again…? That's madness."

"Narcissa will not succumb to it. Rosalie is within touching distance now and I do not believe that Narcissa would let it come and claim her really," Cygnus said as he sighed and had a sip of his Firewhisky, "Druella will certainly be punished by me for what she has tried to do. I thought she was past all this but clearly not."

"If anyone should have decided when it was revealed then it's Lucius and Narcissa. It's their plans and they should have been the ones to decide when it's announced to the public," Abraxas said, "Druella has always had a loose tongue where alcohol is concerned and we should have been more careful really."

"She must have used a glamour or else one of us would have seen her before that moment and been able to get her out," Cygnus said, "we were all looking out for her with the exception of Narcissa who was busy playing hostess," he said as he looked around.

Silence fell as the group slipped into personal thoughts and then had another big sip of their drink as Lucius refiled the glasses and sat back down.

"What matter to me now is Narcissa and making sure that she is OK and bounces back from this. She's already so confused as to why Druella appears to despise this idea," Lucius said, "I know she values traditions but to actively try and destroy your daughter's dreams is wrong. I think there is madness from the Blacks… no offence Cygnus…"

"None taken," came the reply.

"But Druella appears to have it far worse and she only married into the family," Lucius sighed, "unless she really does have some sort of madness within her that was triggered. All she's ever done is push Narcissa to be the saviour and now she's trying to crush Cissa's dreams because she's being just that. I really do not understand my mother-in-law at times."

Cygnus chuckled and caught everyone out.

"I have been married to her for so many years and I still do not understand her," he said as he looked at the others, "I don't think I will ever understand her really to be honest. But yes I do agree that what she did was wrong and I will see that there is some consequence to what she has done. She will learn one way or another that what she has done is wrong."

"Why not fight fire with fire?" Priscilla said as she sat back and crossed her ankles. She watched as everyone turned around and looked at her, "Cygnus and Abraxas release a statement and shame her publicly but showing that most of Pureblood society support Lucius and Cissa… that her plan has backfired and she hasn't won this round."

Silence fell on the room again as the men processed Priscilla's words before Lucius was the first to break it.

"I think that would be a viable idea," he said, "I really want Druella to see that she hasn't won this round and that her plan hasn't worked."

"I mean that could work but it would have to be a carefully crafted statement by Cygnus and myself but it is doable," Abraxas said, "we can easily put our heads together and come up with something then Priscilla can look it over and then finally Lucius and Narcissa before it's released."

"I agree but I must talk to Cissa about this. Nothing can be done without her say so. Last thing we need is an full on breakdown from Cissa now. She's already just coming back from the wobble she had the other day that mother managed to pull her back from," Lucius said, "Narcissa has to be told about this before one word of a statement is written. I do not want to go behind her back on this one."

"No. That I will agree with. We have to be open about this and I don't want her finding out about this when the letter is put to her for a final read through," Priscilla said, "what we do need to do is press on Druella the seriousness of what she has done and then confirm the adoption is happening and that there is support out there for this. It's going to be a very hard thing to balance but Lucius has to talk to Cissa first," she said.

Silence fell and Lucius headed over to the window and looked out over the gardens that Narcissa had spent so much time preparing and arranging. He was wondering where a play area would go for a girl and he suspected that Narcissa's Secret Garden would be the safest place for a toddler to be running around. It was where Draco had when he was a baby and a toddler so it seemed the obvious place for a child to be.

"Druella will not and has not ruined this for Narcissa and she is about to face a storm that she'll regret," Lucius said softly but with a hint of determination in his voice and the others knew that he was serious and wondered if Priscilla would finally get her chance to duel Druella as she so badly wanted to do.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Happy August everyone! Well it's still a crazy year and I don't think anyone could have seen 2020 turning out the way it has. Anyway congrats on making it to level 8 in Jumanji! I am officially back at work and I'm still ahead on updates and loving being back at work. It feels good to be back working and it appears to have unblocked my mind and I feel creative again. We wll see how it goes.**_

_**Stay safe.**_

_**Lots of love,  
LM xxxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 26:**

Lucius was now in a situation he didn't want to be in. Saying that he would talk to Narcissa about the statement was one thing but managing to do it was an entirely different matter. He sighed as yet another day went by when he hadn't mentioned it to her. He'd cursed himself for not seeking his mother's advice on how to broach the subject with his wife and wondered whether the fathers were already crafting the statement anyway. One would have to be released at some point so he knew they'd probably take the lead and start just in case anyway.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Lucius asked as he walked over to his wife as she removed her earrings and placed them on her bedside table, "I thought if you weren't doing anything we could have tea together…" he said before biting his lip as he waited to see how she would react to what he'd just said.

Narcissa had frozen as soon as she'd heard Lucius say about having tea together and she looked at him in the mirror.

"Why do you want to have tea? I was going to brave Diagon Alley in the morning. I don't feel ready but I need to get a couple of things and the longer I stay here the more my mother wins," Narcissa said as she looked at Lucius, "I can't let her do that again."

"Can't a husband just have tea with his wife? Does there always have to be a reason behind it all?" Lucius asked, feigning that her question had hurt him a lot.

"Lucius there is always some sort of motive behind your actions and I know that you have been struggling with since I spent the afternoon at Helena's," Narcissa said as she looked at Lucius and raised a eyebrow, "just stop denying it please and then everything will be fine."

Lucius sighed and looked at her before kissing her neck softly.

"I just want to spend the afternoon with you and yes I do have something that needs discussing but it's an easy thing to discuss so you will have to bare with me whilst I try and explain what is going on but please know that there is only your best interests at heart."

"Am I being sent away?" Narcissa asked and Lucius shook his head, "no. You are staying right here where you belong Cissa. I would never dream of sending you away because of what's happened. Your home is here and it always will be," Lucius said softly as he kissed her shoulder before going to get ready for bed.

Narcissa was on edge all morning as she wandered the streets of Diagon Alley and could see people looking at her but she held her head high. She was a Malfoy after all and that was nothing that anyone could take away from her no matter what.

She waited until 4pm and then headed into the parlor and took up her usual seat and waited to see if Lucius would stick to his word and take tea with her. It had been rather an odd request but she had agreed after all.

Just when she thought that he'd gone back on his word he walked in and sat down and asked for the tea to be served. Narcissa looked at him and part of her wanted to ask him to tell her what he needed to speak with her about as it was clearly something that made him nervous. One thing she'd learnt over the years was that Lucius Malfoy rarely ever did struggle to find his words and yet here he was struggling.

Silence fell on the room as the two sat and drank their tea before Narcissa looked up at him and caved.

"What is it that you need to speak to me about?" She asked as she looked at him before watching her husband sigh deeply and place his cup down.

"When you were at the Greengrasses for the afternoon the other day your father and my parents came over and we had a discussion about what Druella did and how it should have been our decision when the plans were announced but she took that out of our hands and that you and I have to take back control," Lucius said.

"So talking about me behind my back," Narcissa said as she looked at Lucius.

"No, only that you are stronger than before and that you will not let your mother run you down," Lucius said, "anyway we came up with an idea that would keep the pressure on Druella and serve as an extra punishment to the one your father will give her."

"What is that? Why do you have to ask me beforehand?" Narcissa asked, confused with what Lucius was asking of her.

"Our fathers want to issue a statement on the whole issue and keep the pressure on your mother for what she did as it was wrong," Lucius said, "but I said nothing could happen until you'd given permission. I wanted to leave it up to you," he said.

Silence fell on the room as Narcissa weighed up everything that Lucius had said to her and she sighed, running a hand through her hair before eventually nodding,

"OK fine. Yes. What my mother did was wrong and she should be held accountable and if our fathers can figure out a way to do that then I am happy to allow it," she said softly before Lucius went and sat by her.

"She will not destroy this," he said softly before placing a kiss on her neck.

It was only another four days before the well crafted statement from Abraxas Malfoy and Cygnus Black was all over the pages of the Prophet and it wasn't much longer afterwards before the owls were arriving at Malfoy Manor.

The owls, as expected, had been a mixture of good and bad. Some showing sympathy for what had happened and others expressing support for what the Malfoys were considering and hoping to do. The only one who was truly horrified was Druella as she had been shamed and she would certainly ready to face her husband and in-laws about the public dressing down she'd just received.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Welcome back to updates! Work is fully back now and I'm surviving. Planning to get some writing done now I appear to be back into some sort of routine. Just happy I managed to get on with writing whilst full lockdown was on. Hope you enjoy these updates and thank you so much for reading my work.**_

_**Stay safe!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 27:**

Lucius and Narcissa agreed that it had been a while since they'd seen Draco and maybe it might be an idea to go and fill him in on everything that had been going on. He may well have seen some of it on the front pages of the Daily Prophet but they really should have spoken to Draco about it all before they had an angry Draco owl heading their way.

After hearing that his parents were waiting for him in the Headmaster's office Draco frowned slightly and excused himself from the group of Slytherins he was with and followed Professor McGonagall to Dumbledore's office. He stood on the moving stairs and was soon knocking on the door before being told to enter.

He was shocked all the same for seeing his mother and father in the office. Dumbledore made sure there were refreshments before he excused himself and headed back to his office library, leaving the three alone.

"We are sorry that we haven't written to you and explained all of this but it's been hard to know how to explain everything," Narcissa said as she took the lead, "especially after your grandmother's outburst at the Ball. That really never helped anything."

"Well somehow Astoria doesn't know yet but Daphne knows everything. I decided to tell her before the owl arrived from her parents," Draco said, "I really think Astoria should be told considering that we are to be married but I didn't want to do it without permission from you two."

"Astoria can be told because it's only a matter of time before she finds out anyway so yes you can tell her," Lucius said, "she will need to know so I'd rather she heard it from you. Thank you for at least telling Daphne about it though. I think she'd understand about it all than Astoria but I get the feeling that Astoria would also understand," he added before pausing and taking a sip of his drink.

Narcissa smiled and looked at her son.

"We should have owled you about all of this but we just haven't had the chance," she said as she looked at him, "although maybe we should have spoken to you about the statement but we really just wanted to get it out there and get the pressure on your grandmother."

"Why? Why would se reveal such a thing?" Draco asked, "and in that manner as well…"

"Because she's either jealous that I may get the child I wanted whereas she didn't have the courage to do it for the son I should have been or she just really wants to bring me down," Narcissa sighed, "she just appears to be against me doing this for some reason and tried to turn people against us."

"Well from what I can tell here it's had mixed reactions but nobody has been cruel about it. Some have said they hope it works and others just cannot understand why but nobody has been cruel or evil about it," Draco said, "I think some are wishing that it works out because they're happy that someone is leading the way. We still have power and influence that extends far beyond the Manor and Hogwarts. It's about time we used it for good."

Lucius made everyone jump as he chuckled slightly at his son's words.

"I can see we taught you well Draco," he said, "just remember that in the future when you're in our shoes and Lord of the Manor. Remember the good me and your mother have done and not the bad things we were involved in."

"I will father," Draco said before turning back to his mother, "and how have you been doing throughout all of this?" he asked carefully, hoping that his mother would know what he was on about.

Narcissa sighed and felt Lucius take her hand and nod at her.

"I had a wobble," Narcissa sighed, "for a couple of days the madness returned and I came so close to succumbing to it but your grandmother and father managed to pull me back before the madness claimed me again. I almost wonder if that wasn't my mother's aim… to make me go mad so the adoption would fall through."

"Why would she do that though Why would she set out to try and destroy you like that?" Draco asked confused, "she cannot be allowed to get away with it."

"We don't know but we suspect that it's because we could finally get a daughter," Lucius said as he looked at his son, "nobody has been able to get it out of her why she wants to do it. One thing is for certain and that is Grandfather Cygnus is going to be dealing with her after everything that has happened."

"Has Grandmother Priscilla finally had her wish to duel Grandmother Druella yet?" Draco smirked, knowing that it was a dream of hers.

"No but I think it'll come eventually because you can see the seeds of it being sown and I'm sure it's only a matter of time before it happens and then Merlin knows what will happen," Narcissa said.

"I wish I could be around to see it," Draco said.

"Trust me you won't once they really get going because there will simply be no way of stopping them until someone gives in," Lucius said, "and I don't think that either of them will want to be the first to back down. They're both as stubborn as each other at times."

"Well now I know where you get the stubbornness from," Draco laughed softly as he watched his parents, "I mean the same could be said of you two when you both think you're right," he said.

Lucius and Narcissa really couldn't argue with that. They also knew that Draco didn't mean it nastily as well and that it was an observation that he'd made over the years.

"OK yes. You have us there," Narcissa said as she looked at her son and sighed softly.

"But don't worry about a thing," Lucius said, "Grandfather Cygnus is dealing with Grandmother Druella and your mother is fine," he said softly and Draco nodded,

"OK but please write to me more in the future if anything happens."

"We will darling," Narcissa said, "of course we will."


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Happy September! You've made it to level 9 of Jumanji! It is also my birthday month... it's after the mid-month updates so hold off on those wishes. I will confess that work has been so full on but hopefully now it's calming down and I should be able to get back to writing. I really miss it. I guess I just got so used to being able to write when I wanted... now it's getting back into a routine with work and wverything. Thanks for the continued support. It means so much to me. Enjoy this next update! **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

**Breaking Traditions-Part 28:**

Cygnus arrived a couple of days later and he had to wait for Lucius and Narcissa to arrive back from Diagon Alley. The two had been off purchasing the odd thing for Lucius' cousin's baby and then their own daughter as and when the time came. They were increasingly hopeful as the days went by that it was one step closer to a match and that was what they longed for. Lucius realising now that he wanted a little daughter as much as Narcissa had and he watched as she looked at something, decided against it and then Lucius slipped it into the basket.

Lucius heard footsteps the moment he and Narcissa stepped out of the Floo and he held the bags out.

"Take these to the master bedroom please," he said before looking up and realising who it was, "I'm sorry Cygnus. We weren't expecting you."

"Father," Narcissa said as she hurried over to kiss his cheek, "to what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I thought I would come and give you an update on the situation…" Cygnus said as she looked at the couple before an elf really did appear and Lucius asked it to take the bags to the master bedroom and then serve tea in the parlor. The elf nodded and soon disappeared with the bags and Narcissa led the way to the parlor.

Lucius walked behind Narcissa, talking in hushed whispers with his father-in-law before everyone had soon taken their seat in the parlor. Narcissa hoped that the elf would serve tea soon as she wanted to know the reason her father had arrived unexpectedly.

Her wish was soon granted as the elf appeared and she quickly and silently served the tea before looking at her father. She wanted to know why he was there and she sighed as silence hung in the air.

"Druella has been punished for what she has done. I made sure that she knew the consequences of her actions and that if this happens again then a far worse fate awaits her," Cygnus said, "and it appears that you have some supporters as she has received a flood of owls with some rather colourful language that she does not like to read but is having to."

"I know she's my mother and what she did was wrong but I do hope she's not hurt or that somebody didn't hurt her because of this," Narcissa said, "she deserves the hate but I really hope that she isn't hurt or anything…"

Cygnus and Lucius suddenly burst into laughter, leaving a very confused witch wondering what she'd said. She whacked Lucius' arm and he looked at her and smirked.

"Cissa you're mad at your mother but hope that she hasn't been hurt in all of this," he tried to explain, "it is pretty funny that you are angry and think she deserves one thing but are worried that she got hurt as well."

"My darling girl," Cygnus said, "let me reassure you the only things that are hurt is your mother's pride and her reputation. Her little plan to make society shun you backfired in such a way that she damaged herself and made some people understand you at the same time. There are hundreds out there like you but maybe they will see how your adoption plans go and then if it works who knows what could happen. Anything is possible for those children who need a home. As for your mother Narcissa… I think it's safe to say that she's very much learnt a lesson and one that I hope she remembers for a very long time to come."

Narcissa nodded as she sipped her cup of tea and smirked softly.

"I would have loved to have been there when she got those owls. I don't think mother has ever heard words like those in her life," Narcissa said as she put her cup down. She didn't honestly wonder if her mother had ever heard those words in her life.

"She's heard some of the words used because of Bellatrix. Your sister was not always the politest child in the world… at least once she was about 16," Cygnus said as she looked at his youngest daughter, "so yes she has heard some of the words before but I don't think she'd have expected to hear them from people like her."

"Lessons to be learnt for sure then really," Lucius said as he looked at his father-in-law, "it's not a surprise. Most aren't happy with what we are doing but they are angry about that choice being taken away from us," he said and Cygnus nodded as he finished his cup of tea and Narcissa moved to refill it instantly.

"We decided to go and see Draco at school," Narcissa said as she poured the tea, "we decided that it would be for the best, especially as we haven't really spoken to him of late and with the stunt my mother pulled it really didn't feel right not going to see him," she said before refilling her cup and then Lucius' before sitting back down again.

"How is he doing?" Cygnus asked, "he's not been getting any grief about it all has he?"

"No he hasn't. He said that most of the kids are supportive over what has happened and what we want to do so that helps," Lucius said as he sipped his drink, "but he's not having any problems at all which is what we were worried about really."

"Well I'm glad that Druella's little stunt has not caused Draco any issues because if it had then I would have been even harder than what I have been," Cygnus said, "it's one thing to disrupt your lives but it's another thing to unsettle Draco's life when he truly is innocent in all of this," he said as he sipped his drink and watched his daughter. She finally appeared to be over the wobble that his wife had caused and he was glad of that.

"I just hope that she will show her face here and apologise for her actions," Narcissa said, "she almost jeopardized everything and I will never be able to forgive her but she really should come and apologise to us."

"I will see what I can do Narcissa," Cygnus said, "but it's your mother so I have no idea what she will do but I just hope she will come and see you at least." Narcissa nodded and just hoped her mother would come and see her otherwise she would be very mad indeed and no matter what happened she would never forgive her mother no matter what she said or did.


End file.
